Lein's Shadow : Tournament
by leinkiza3191
Summary: One girl whose is known to be weak and quiet, turns out to be the strongest of her village and probably the only one who can change everything known around her. CHAPTER 30 is finally up, one more chapter to go until it's finally done!
1. The Attack

**This is my first fan fic, so please be nice. This story is compltely my own, well somewhat. I sortof used things from **Naruto **and **Avatar:The Last Airbender**. So sorry. Please read and review. Since I love to write this stuf, this will only be my first book. I'm not sure how many books I'll write, but I hope you lke this one!

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1 – THE ATTACK

My name is Lein Kiza. Right now I'm sixteen, however I'm short for my age, so I may look like I'm only twelve or thirteen. Many people who don't know me take one look and think that I'm twelve, small, weak, and ordinary. All of that is wrong. I have proven in time that I was not weak, but the strongest of my village! However, if you want to know anything about me now, you would have to understand what I had gone through. At just six, I thought I had lost everything, but I guess that is wrong too. For now, I have many friends who treat me like a family.

Long ago, about ten years ago, my village was under attack. Many people came into my village and just attacked it, for almost no reason. We were not like most cities now, but we did our best to try and protect our village. We had a great barrier around he village, and everyone was surprised that someone had actually got through. We live in he forest, but still, we are close enough to the ocean. That is one of the reasons we call the village Waves. Luckily, the attack was on a full moon, the time my village is strongest. My mother and father were worried about me and took me to a secret tunnel. It was about twenty feet from our house. My father opened the tunnel as quick as he could, but he was not quick enough. Some of the attackers had followed us and were close by. My father pushed me in through the opening, but with his back turned, was attacked himself. My mother than followed me in, and shut the opening. After she got to her feet, she quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me onward.

After about and hour or more of running, she finally stopped. She sat down and without looking at me, waved her hand and formed a wall behind us! She then asked me to sit down across from her and to listen to everything she said. This most have been important and secret because she spoke so softly but firmly. "Lein, do you know why our village is named Waves?"

"Because we are near the ocean."

"Yes, but there is another reason."

"There is?" I had not known this, and I was not supposed to until I turned ten. That was a tradition in our village. "What is it?"

"There is a great secret to our village. It is the reason that we are under attack. Here, take this scroll. It holds the keys to the secret of Waves."

"Mother, what is this great secret?"

"It is the gift. Did you see how I made that wall behind us? That is what the gift does. It gives us power over the water, any water at all. All we have to do is focus."

"So, this scroll will teach me how to use the gift. Do others have this?"

"No, you were supposed to get this scroll when you turn ten, but in case they find me, we can not let them find the scroll."

"When I turn ten?" That is three and a half years from now. Why would mother be telling me this now?

"Yes. This scroll is the same one that my mother gave to me on my tenth birthday. So you must keep it safe. And you can not tell anyone you have it, at all, unless you truly must. Or that you trust that person with all your heart."

"Yes mother. I understand."

"Lein, you must go now. And remember what I said." She stood up and them turned the floor in front of her into ice itself. Than, before I could ask, she pushed me onto the ice. Just after she pushed me, I heard her call out "Come out you cowards! I know you are here!" Someone had followed us. That is why she wanted me away from her, to keep me safe!

For awhile I had just been sliding with the ice vanishing as I passed it. Than, it seemed I collided into someone or something. That was one way to stop! I got up, with the ice vanishing, I could finally stand up still. I looked for what or whom I had bumped into, but I saw nothing. "I know I bumped into something that was alive because that's what it felt like." I tried to remember exactly what I had felt. I had bumped into something soft and small. Just them, I saw something move. It was small, and looked scared because it only showed half it's face when it looked at me. It was a baby fox! But there was something else that caught my eye than the fact that it was a baby fox; it had blue fur! Blue fur, like the water!


	2. Yin

CHAPTER 2 – YIN

This baby fox was unlike anything I had ever seen. But, she did seem as scared as I was. I guess I understood her fear, that look in her eyes was probably the same look in mine. I called out to her, but softly as to not scare her "It's okay. I will not harm you. I did not mean to bump into you like I did." My soft voice must have calmed her down because she then walked slowly toward me. I laid out my hand to her, which startled her. She was soo small, she almost fit into my palm. After she finally relaxed, she finally climbed into my hand. I still had my mother's scroll in my hand. It had the Yin-Yang symbol on the front of it. This baby fox seemed to like the symbol a lot. So I decided to draw it on the ground. I drew it almost perfectly, when she jumped toward it. She seemed to like the Yin side, the one that revolved around darkness, water, the moon, and female forces. "Do you like that part of the symbol? The Yin side?" She look at me like I just called her something. "Yin?" Again she looked at me in the same way. "Than that is your name now. Is it alright if I call you Yin?" She began to purr at me.

Yin was more than a fox kitten to me, she was my friend. In fact, I almost called her my little sister in my head once. She made my soo happy, even when I thought about my mother and father. After about three day in the tunnels, I decided to get out. But I noticed that Yin was a few steps ahead of me. She had already found an exit. As I made my way to the exit, she cradled up in my arms, scared. She had never been outside the tunnels before, so she held to me close. "Here. I will leave my backpack open for you incase you get too scared. If you do, just crawl in. Okay?" She looked at me with a promising face. I knew that the first thing that scared her would probably be other humans. So if I met with anyone, she would get into my backpack quick!

But as soon as I got outside of the tunnels, I wished I hadn't. Everything was different. Half the village was burned down, building that were still standing had marks on them like a whip had gone across them. Everything started to scare me, and Yin. The Waves that I knew had loved was gone. "Lein, where have you been? We've been looking everywhere. In fact, we were about to give up on you." The voice came from behind me. As soon as Yin heard it, she hurried into my backpack. I turned around to see my neighbor. Not only was he that, but Baki was my first and best friend. Although Baki was a few weeks older than I was, he tried me like his equal completely.

"What is in your bag?", he looked surprised while as I was not. I knew Yin had made her way into my backpack as soon as we heard Baki's voice. "Oh, nothing. Just something I found in the tunnels. It kept me company the three days I was down there." He looked at me with the same face, and then gave a sigh. Then he took my wrist and pulled me to the center of the village. "Come on I will explain on the way what happened. Right now, you have got to tell the elders that you are here and safe." He explained to me that my mother fought off the three followers on her own. She was able to push them out of the tunnel, but they were after the scroll. However, they had not seen or even heard me, so they thought she still had it. All four of them fought in a matter of minutes. However, my mother was not strong enough for the trap she fell into to protect me. Outside the entrance to the tunnels, was an army, waiting for her. "There was about fifty from what was found." "Fifty?" "Yeah. But she, well, she didn't make it. She gave up her life to beat them all."

Once we got to the center of the village, the elders began to speak. They first began by saying that the village scroll wasn't found. Everyone that was older than about sixteen looked startled. They also looked at each other it question, while anyone who had no idea about the scroll looked confused to anyone who might answer. I decided to play along and did what ever Baki did. "What scroll?" He began to ask me. "Your guess is as well as mine." My backpack began to move again. "Yin." I whispered under my breath. "You have to be quiet." Apparently she understood, because she then stood as still and as quiet as a statue. "Does anyone have any idea to where the scroll might be?" The elders looked at everyone in the crowd directly in the eye. "Anyone?" I was about to raise my hand when I remembered what my mother said about telling anyone. But I was too late to pull it back down; one of the elders had seen my hand move. "Yes Lein. Do you have a question?"

"Um, well, is this scroll so important?"

"Yes, very."

"What exactly does this scroll hold?"

"It holds the great secret of our village. Inside this scroll holds the information that anyone would like to get his or her hands on. Whom ever holds this scroll would be the strongest of us all." The way that he said that just scared me. I had never heard an elders talk that way. Normally they spoke peacefully, and friendly, sometimes even powerfully. But the way that he spoke, I think everyone was scared at that moment. Even Yin was scared too. She was starting to move slowly in my backpack. "Yin." I whispered under my breath. Immediately she stopped.


	3. The Gift is Passed

CHAPTER 3 – THE GIFT IS PASSED

I can remember when I was just nine, I had become a complete master of the gift. I had even learned more than the elders had at that point. Every time someone performed for us, I watched very closely. I learned how to do these tricks just by watching them. Then when I was alone in the forest, I did them myself. I could master and even perfect the skill in a matter of minutes. Yin was always there to watch me. Even though I had the scroll, I think the real reason I could master the gift so soon was because of her. She encouraged me to the limit, and even far beyond that! I felt bad that she could do nothing, though.

For those three years, I had kept Yin and the scroll a complete secret from everyone, even Baki. That is until, "Friendship Day" came. We were to bring our best friend to the front of the classroom, and tell everything we knew about them. When I asked Baki is he could my best friend, he disagreed. "You're always off in the forest. Why don't you tell everyone who you're meeting there?" Then, unfortunately, some of my classmates heard him. "Yeah, Lein. Why don't you? We'd love you to tell us about them."

"Well, I…" What was I going to tell them!?

"Yeah, come on Lein. Who's your Best Friend?"

"Her…her name's Yin." I had just told them, but that didn't mean I ad to show them.

"Yin? Cool name! Will you bring her in?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. She's really shy."

"Oh." I could tell they were disappointed. "Well, you'll tell us about her, right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Cool! Hey, Maybe you should go first?" I blushed at thought of me going first. Me, going first? I've never done that!

"Um, well, I don't know about first. But I know I won't be last!" I put on a big smile. That convinced them. "Cool!"

When the day came, I explained everything about Yin. My classmates were surprised that anyone could know their friend that well. I even answered some questions from the teachers about her. As I answered every question, people were starting to imagine what Yin looked like. They would be pretty surprised if they saw the real Yin. But I kept her appearance to myself. "Will we ever get to see Yin?" "Maybe. When she's done being shy." They all looked at me, and then went back to imaging what she looked like.

I kept thinking about surprised faces myself. Then, a few days before my tenth birthday, I got a surprise of my own. I went to the little lake in the forest like I did everyday. That was where Yin was hiding, and where we always met. But that day was different, I could feel it! "Yin? Yin where are you?" I started to call to her. The weird thing was, she didn't try to jump on my like regular in a surprise attack. "Yin?" Then, once I found her, I couldn't believe my eyes. She was able to make a puddle float in mid-air, like the way my class was learning. But this was more advanced, like how I did it. She made have the lake float in the air! "Yin!" I must have startled her because the moment I screamed out, the water dropped. "Yin, did you do that? Could you do it again?" I pulled up the water with my palm, but only as much as I could in my hand. The water was in my palm for a few seconds before it went to just above her paw. Then, to my amazement, she started to play with it, like it was a little ball! "Yin, guess what?" She looked at me for a second, then went back to playing. "Yin, I think you have the gift, just like me!" I guess she got tired of playing with the water, because she let it down. Then she just jumped into my arms, purred, and took a little nap. "Okay, I get it. You're tired." Then, we both relaxed for the rest of the day. I decided to shut my eyes too.

By the time I opened my eyes again, the sun was just about set and Yin was once again playing with the ball. "Okay, Yin? I'll be back tomorrow. Be good till then." As I left the lake, I thought of how maybe Yin could have learned the gift. Maybe she learned from watching me. Or maybe she could have looked at the scroll while I was at school. Either way, she learned how to use the gift, just like me. And I was happier. Now, except for the fact that she was a fox, Yin was just like me. She was able to see something and instantly learn it, she was able to use the gift, and she could find her way around the forest perfectly, just like I could. We had both left markers around random trees so we could tell how far away we were from the lake. These marks just looked like animal marks to anyone, but to us, they were feet distances.


	4. A Trusted Friend

CHAPTER 4 – A TRUSTED FRIEND

Things were going fine until I had turned fourteen. By that time, my classmates were starting to think I had made Yin up. I couldn't blame them. I mean, I had never shown her to them, and I never once explained what she looked like, just her personality. "She…she's just really shy."

"Yeah right. In four years, you've never once showed her to us."

"Yeah, but…"

"No 'buts' Lein. Come on. You've got to show Yin to someone."

"Yin's no really a people person."

"That's not the point. If you don't show Yin to someone, the elders are going to want to see her. Then you'll be in trouble if you don't show them." I thought about what they said. They were right, if I didn't trust someone soon; the elders would want to see Yin for themselves to make sure that I wasn't lying.

I had to think of something soon. I knew they were right about it. Yin couldn't be kept a secret just for myself any longer. I had to find someone I could trust to protect Yin, just like I would. I thought for about a few seconds before I realized I had blind to see Baki! He had been my fist and closest friend, compared to Yin. As class ended, I soon looked for him closely. He was almost out the door before I could catch him. "Baki. Can you wait a minute?"

"Sure."

"Um, Baki. Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, if you can, would you like to see Yin?"

"Wait, you mean the Yin that you're always talking about? The one you said was soo shy?"

"Yeah. Well, you see, I have to show her to someone. Or else, she might get hurt."

"Oh, okay. So, what's she like? From what you tell everyone, she sounds a lot like you."

"Trust me, she's a lot like me. But, I bet she's unlike anyone you've ever met!"

"What do you mean? Well, anyway, I need to ask you an important question before I meet her."

"What's that?"

"Well, where is she from? I've asked everyone I know, that's almost the whole village, and no one knows who Yin is other that what you've said. Besides, it would be easier if we knew her last name, then we'd know who exactly she is."

"Well, I'm no sure if she's from our village or not, but she does have the gift, and she can use it really well. Also, she came into the village because of me, and has been in the forest since then. Since the attack I mean. Her last name's easier said than done. In fact, she didn't have a last name, so I gave her mine. But even then, she wouldn't appear on the records at all!"

"So her name is 'Yin Kiza'?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I might as well see her for myself."

I grabbed Baki by the wrist and led him to the lake. Yin must have sensed him because I couldn't see at first like I normally did. "Okay. One, why did you drag me to the lake? And, two, where's Yin?" "There she is." I pointed to the bushes just to the side of the lake. Once she heard my voice, she popped her head out. But only her head because she also heard Baki's voice and wanted to be safe. "What, who…that's, that's Yin isn't it!?" I just nodded my head. No use getting him over excited with words. "But, but she's a…a…" Apparently he couldn't get the word out on his own. "A fox?"

"Yes! She's a fox!"

"So?"

"Yin's a fox, everyone thinks she's a person! Don't you think I would be surprised!?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe!? Lein, Yin's a fox. And she's, she's…" Yin had just stepped into the light because she saw that I was calm.

"She's, she's…I can't believe I'm seeing this. A, a…"

"A blue fox?"

"Yeah, she's a…" I guess that was too much to take in, because he just, well, he fainted.

"Oh well. I tried. Come on Yin, let's get him off the ground." As Yin helped me get him of the ground, he was starting to wake up. "I guess I should tell you the whole story then?"

"Yeah, Lein. That would be a good place to start."

"Well, it's a long story."

"It's the afternoon. I think we've got time."


	5. Friendship

CHAPTER 5 – FRIENDSHIP

Baki has known Yin for about a week now. She's still alittle shy around him, but she's getting over it She also hasn't used her gift around him either, only when it's her and I alone. That's propbly a good thing. He's just getting over the shock that she's not even human! The last thing I need to do is give him a surprise that gives him a heart attack.

When the elders found out that I finally introdused Yin to someone, they started the to leave me alone. Now, everyday both of us go into the forest to play and train with Yin. But, at the end of the day, we're both seen coming home without any energy at all! My classmates were wondering why I had shown Yin to Baki, and no one else. When I explained to them that I had known Baki since I was a little kid, they understood.

My teacher was starting to wonder just how old Yin was at the time. From my stories about her, she was eleven, just like me. After all, once you turn ten, you're supposed to take the Gift Classes like everyone else, and there were no exceptions. But somehow, someone was looking out for me, and keeping them quiet about it. "Yin is just really shy, that's all. I mean, she's still warming up to Baki's, and it's been about a week!" But, one day, my teacher acually called me up to her desk after class ended. She wanted to talk to me about Yin, and about friendship. She also explained that friendship was probably the most important thing in this village. A lot of people were worried about me and Yin, now with Baki too.

After she finshed speaking to me, I made sure I had everything. I looked at the clock. I had spent only ten minutes with her, which was less than expected, I had told Baki that it might take half an hour! As I walked out of the classroom, I noticed a young girl, one that was in my class, just waiting there at the end of the hall. "So, it took that long for your talk with the teacher?"

"What do you mean, it was only ten minutes."

"I know. But the only kids that get called up are either the specials ones, or the dumb ones. I know you're not dumb, and that your little talk was about Yin."

"What about it. Yin is one of my friends. She just doesn't like to come out because she's..."

"She's shy. We know, but that's the only answer you ever give us!"

"Well, sorry. When I think of a better one, I'll tell you. But until then, I'm going to see Baki and Yin!"

"You know, Lein. You can't hide her forever. Someone's going to tell, or someone's going to find her. Either way, we're going to see her someday. See you in class." Then she just walked away as if nothing had ever happened. Who ever this girl was, I won't forget the look on her face when she talked to me. It was the same look I gave everyone else when I was really mad. But when I looked in her eyes, I didn't just see madnest, I also jelousy!


	6. Secrets Revealed

CHAPTER 6 – SECRETS REVEALED

The most suprising time I cam remember was when I was fifteen. Baki, Yin, and I had formed a small triangle of what seemed like our own little family. everyone in the village knew it too, that is without Yin.

In the forest, Yin was begining to open her mouth more and more. Like she was trying to say something, but that wa imposible. Or at least I had thought for a minute. After all, she had learned to controll the gift, just like a person.

One day, Baki and I were going to the lake like always wheen we heard a voice that was completely new. Yet it sounded familar. "Lein, Baki! You're finally here. Do you know how long I have to wait for you two?"

"Baki? Do yu know who said that." I looked around trying to find out.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Who's there?"

"Me silly." Out of the bushes up ahead came Yin.

* * *

**A/N: When you see words like **_this _**that means Yin is talking. Back to the story!**

* * *

"Y...Yin? You can talk?" 

"Lein, mind telling what's goin on here? Yin is talking, and you act like you don't even know it!"

"I don't...didn't know she could at all. Well, I guess it's not a complete surprise seeing how she can..."

"Can what?"

"_Lein, now can I tell him._" I was alittle too shocked, so I just nodded my head.

"Tell me what?"

"_That I can not only talk, right now, but I can also use the gift!_"

"You can...you can what!?" Baki was in so much shock, he almost fell down!

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him at right now."

"_You think?_" Yin looked at me strait in the eye.

It took about an hour, but once Baki came throught I started to explain. It was a lot to take in, but he excepted that I had kept her "gift secrets" from him. But, at the moment, we were both trying except the fact that Yin could talk!

Baki also told me that the girl's name was Seth. She could get jealous very easily, and no one who was wise ever got in her way. Seth never really let me out of her site when we were in school. And whenever Baki and I talked about YIn, she listened very closely. She also tried many times to try and follow us to the lake, but always failed. We were ust too fast. Also because we once hid in the lake itself, and Baki and I made water clones to lead her away.

After he got over the shock of knowing Yin could talk and use the gift, I told him about the scroll. At first he didn't believe me, so I gave him some proof. The first time I showed Baki the water clone, he almost fainted again. The only thing that kept him awake was the fact that I poured ice-cold water on him! It took him about a week and a half, but he learned how to do it perfectly. Now, both of us could make water clones that were exact replicas of us. The only two thing that were different were how we could tell us apart. One, was that it was made out of water. The second, they couldn't talk at all, well at least on their own. If we concentrated hard enough, they could talk, but it took a lot of energy. It took him about another week how to do it quicky. After about three weeks of training, he could create a clone in just two seconds. Not as fast as me, but the fastest he'll get.

"I just can't believe we mastered it so quickly."

"We? It took you three weeks! Yin and I learned it in just one week."

"_She's right. We learned it faster than you! Don't try taking any credit!_"

"I wasn't trying to. It's just that, there's older kids at the academy who are still learning this skill. I might have learned it in three weeks, but it's their second month and they just gettting the basics down."

"_Wow, they're really slow._"

"Yeah. We've seen them train. Baki and I were about to help them out, but we changed our minds when they made fun of us. They thought since we were just fifteen and they were in their twenties, they thought they were way better than us."

"_Hey, Lein?_"

"Yeah, what is it Yin?" She looked worried and surprised at the same time.

"_Something going to happen. I can't explain it, but I just know it. Something going to happen, and it's going to change us in a way._"

"Yin? Are you sure?" She just nodded her head. "Well, whatever it is, we'll be ready for it!"

"_It's going...going to happen tomorrow._"

"Tomorrow? But Lein, Yin, I've got to talk with the tacher then. Oh man! Well, whatever it is, you two better give me all the details! Got it?"


	7. Yang

YANG

Now that you know of my past, maybe you can understand the present. Right now, Baki, Yin, and I are the best of friends. We see each other everyday by the lake, and lose whoever is trying to follow us. It's a lot of fun to see them look around like we vanished into thin air, then chase a pair of clone in the opposite direction, only to be lead to the entrance gates of the village! Once they're out of earshot, we laugh it out, all three of us.

But, there was a time when two unexpected eavesdroppers pops out of the shadows to try and listen. We were about five feet away, listening to them. "How in the world did those two learn to make water clones?"

"Who knows? That Baki kid is the best of his class, but the girl seems to look like she's done it better before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I saw them both make the clones. Baki made his quick, but the girl created her quicker than I could blink."

"She got a talent for it alright. But, like you said, that Baki kid is top in his class?"

"Well, that may be true, but lets keep an eye on her as well."

They went on like this for about an hour until they finally left.

"You know, they're right. I did make my clone faster than yours."

"Yeah, by a second. I wonder how they saw it?"

"_They've got keen eyes._"

"Yin! You scared us!"

"Well, one of us. Right Baki?"

"Very funny Lein. You know, one of these days, I'm going to figure out someone or something to startle you!"

"In your dreams."

"_She's right Baki. I've tried the whole time I've known her. So far, nothing!_" Yin shook her head after telling of her 'tests'. They were actually fun to do, before Baki came along. Then she stopped thinking he would do a better job.

This year is different then the rest. A fire village was moving into the forest at the time, and some of the grand elders agreed to a tournament between the two villages. Anyone could enter, as long as they had a partner. The partner could be a best friend, a guess, or a complete stranger; you just couldn't do it alone. High-ranking students at the academy. The best student in each class was given a notice for free acceptance. Which meant Baki was given one. The teachers had a hard time choosing between him and me, but he had participated more than me. Almost everyone in my class started to ask him who he was going to pick. Everyone, that is, except for me and Seth.

Seth walked up to me and spoke in a very loud voice, so everyone could hear.

"Hey, I think Lein and I should make a bet about Yin?" The sound of Yin's name caught everyone's attention. "What do you say, Lein?"

"About what?"

"I say that you enter the tournament."

"So, what about it? Then I'd win, with whoever my partner is. I think I choose Baki, if that's okay with him" He just nodded.

"I think you should partner someone other than Baki. I mean, he's the best in the class! I want to make a bet. I you enter the tournament and lose, you have to introduce us to Yin!" Everyone was starting to agree with Seth, they wanted to see Yin, no matter what!

"And what if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"For you to leave me alone, never ask about Yin, and not to rag on my partner, whomever it may be!"

"Fine, it's a deal!" We shook hands in agreement. Everything in the plan was okay except for one small detail. Where in the world was I going to find someone other than Baki who was good as me, well almost?

On my way to the lake, I heard something in the bushes. I continued to walk to the lake, but I kept looking around, listening for any clues. I was about five feet from the lake when I heard voices. I peaked through the bushes, thankfully no one saw me. As I did, I saw two figures. One was a girl about my age, and...a fox! Except this one had red fur, but she sounded almost like Yin herself.

"Are you sure that one is here? I don't see one." The girl looked around, for really anything at the moment.

"Yes. I sense it A water one."

"Come on. If there was another elemental fox around, she would have tried to at least show herself. Maybe she left her scent to confuse us."

"No, she's here. And so is her partner." The fox pointed to me. "You can come out now, there's no use hiding."

I stood up in front of them. "Who are you? And what do you mean a water elemental fox?"

The girl just looked at me, then at the fox. "My name," the fox started, "is Yang."


	8. Sen

CHAPTER 9 – SEN

"Yang?"

* * *

When words are like **_this_**, that means that Yang is speaking. Carry on.

* * *

"_**Yes. No, I believe since you're here, your partner will come out now?**_" The fox, Yang, pointed to a bush near-by. Almost instantly after, Yin stuck her head out.

"Yang? These people friends of yours?" The girl didn't move, just asked the question. But I could tell she was stareing at me, trying to figure it out on her own. I got the courage to speak first.

"No, we're not friends. But we could be. My name is Lein Kiza. I already know that she is Yang, but what's your name?"

"I'm Sen Riku. From the new fire village that's building in the forest. But I've never seen you before?"

"I'm from the water village, Waves, that's already here. I heard about the village, but I haven't met anyone yet."

"Wait, you never introduced your partner."

"Oh, sorry. Her name's Yin."

"Yin? So, some minds do think alike" Sen had a piont, Yin and Yang not only looked and acted like each other, but their names sounded like they were meant to be best friends!

Yin looked almost out of breath at the time. "_Sorry, I'm late Lein. I caught up._"

"By what?"

"_There's a whole bunch of people building something near the heart of the forest. I just couldn't ignore it. It looks like they're building a village._"

"Yeah that's our village. We just found out that there was a water village here, that is, after we started building. Thankfully, the elders had a meeting yesterday, and decided that it was okay. Not to mention that, there;s a tournament!"

"I know. Me and my friend Baki are entering."

"Then you'll need good luck. Cause both my brother and I are entering too!"

"You're in the tournament?"

"Yeah, I'm the best in my village. I've not only got the best controll over my fire, but I score highest on any tests they throw my way. Yang and I can both do it equally. But we can never do it better than the other."

"How?"

"How what?"

"How can Yang use fire?"

"**_I'm not sure,. I just can. I surprisingly gave Sen here a shock when she found out. Why?_**"

"_Well probably cause I can do it too. Lein and I are equal too._" Sen and I both looked at the foxes. We both seemed to forget they could talk too.

"Hey, you said you're entering with your brother. Is he strong, like you?"

"Yeah, not as much though. Anyway, you said you're entering with your friend, Baki, was it? Where is he?"

"He got held up in the village today. Where's your brother?"

As Sen and I were talking about the tournament, we heard something in the bushes. It was Baki. "Hey, Lein. Guess what, I got out early! And also, our classmates...who's this? An I seeing double, or does Yin have a twin who's red?" He looked and Sen, then at Yang.

"Long story short, this is Sen Riku, and her partner, Yang. They're just like me and Yin. Cool, huh? Um, why do you have match marks?" I could see scraches on his shirt and everything, like he had been attacked.

"Oh, this? Nothing really. Except for the fact that I was running here, and was attacked by some kid from a fire village!"

Sen looked worried at Baki. "Did this kid have a red sash around his right foot?" I looked at Sen, then at Baki.

"Yeah, how'd you know? In fact, he had almost the same type of clothing on as you do. Never mind, Lein how do you know them."

"We just met. And know, I guess, we're friends!" Sen and I both said the same last two words together at the same time.

"Friends, huh. How long was I gone?" Baki literally fell down against a tree. "Anyway, this guy I was fighting was pretty tough. I almost didn't stand a chance. Thanks to you teaching the water clone, I got away. I think I surprised him with it too. He just stared at it blankly as this fire ball hit it. And while I got away. Also, how'd you know he had a sash arounf his right leg?"

"Because I beat him up last week for following me through the forest, looking ahead."

"**_Like he did now?_**" Yang pointed to a figure in the bushes, just behind Baki. It looked like a boy, about Baki's age.

"Hey, Sen. Who's your new friend? Want me to fight her." He pointed to me, and then to Baki. "Already fought this one over here. I got to say, he did surprise me with a water clone."


	9. Nara

CHAPTER 9 – NARA

"Who are you?" I looked at the boy. Baki's fists were clenched so hard, the looked like they were going to bleed.

Sen looked at all of us, then started to speak. "Um...guys? This is my brother, Nara."

"So who are these guys anyway, Sen?"

"This is Lein. Her friend, Baki. And her partner, Yin. Yin and Lein are just like me and Yang."

"Great. Now there's two more of you to watch out for."

I stared at Nara for a minute. "Why do you always follow Sen around?"

"Why is it any of your business?"

"Hey. Sorry for my brother Lein. He probably does it to annoy me. That or he wants to challenge me, but doesn't have the guts to! Then there's always the fact that the elders practically make him."

"Make him?"

"To follow me around. Before we moved to this forest, we lived near volcanoes. I always used to climb them. I even got the chance to go inside one. But it was dorment."

"You climbed into a volcano!?"

"For adventure. But now I get to explore this great forest." Sen looked toward Nara." I thought I lost you about an hour ago. He must have heard me talking to you."

Nara finally spoke up. "First of all, the reason I follow you is my own business. Second, you leave deep footprints in volcano!" We all looked at the footprints leading to Sen. They were deep, about three inches.

"He's got a point Sen. With footprints like that, anyone could track you without even trying!"

Sen looked up in defeat. "I guess you're both right. I try to leave lighter prints next time. When I'm with Yang, maybe we'll bump into Lein more often with Yin."

"Yin and Yang? Are you two girls sure you're not sisters? You both think, and look a little alike. Not to mention, sound a like. Lein and Sen. Both you and your foxes would go great together!" Sen and I both looked at each other, then Sen stared at Nara.

"I think, or believe, that the first time...you've said something that's a...compliment?"

"It's a new village, it'd be wise to make sure we make friends. And not enemies." He then turned to Baki. "I'd like to challenge you again, you seem good. Either that, or just spar with."

"I'd like that. But, if you really want a challenge, you should spar with Lein. She's the best this village has got, and she'll prove it too when she wins in the tournament!"

"Hey!" We all looked toward Sen. "Who said that she had no competition!? I've got a much chance as Lein does!"

"My sister has a point. Lein here might be the best in your village, but Sen is the best in ours. You said your name was Baki, right? Well, lets go before they start talking about girl stuff. I want another match with you. Maybe this time, I'll be able to tell the difference between you and your water clone! Sorry about before."

"It's okay. But next time, don't try to burn me to a crisp! Nara and Baki walked off together like the best of friends, leaving the two of us girls to talk.

"Hey Sen?"  
"Yeah?"

"Yin and Yang have been too quiet. And…where'd they go?" The two foxes were gone, and we didn't even notice!


	10. Match

CHAPTER 10 – MATCH

Now I had three new friends. Well, two actually. Yang had become to like Yin more than me, and I wouldn't blame her. She and Yin are both foxes that can talk and do other things that most humans can. Yin, on the other hand, always used to get along with just about anyone! I didn't know why, but I was in more of a mood to go to the lake then usual. Maybe because Sen, Yang, and Nara were going to be there today again. Being with them, sort-of made me feel like I had a family again. And I loved it!

Sen was just like me. Since we met, Yin and Yang have always went off together, and didn't seem to come back until around sunset. This left time for me and Sen to grow closer together too. We always start talking about how we could be soo different, yet so alike. But, somehow, we always ended up talking about Baki and Nara.

"I just can't believe those two boys. They're always fighting or having a match! But, I've got to say. Since they've met, Nara leaves me alone most of the time. And I'm glad about that! Hey, Lein?"

"Yeah? What is it Sen?"

"What is we had a match ourselves? Come on, it'll be fun! We've never seen what the other can do."

"Well, um, okay? But only until…until anyone shows up. Like Yin, Yang, or even Baki or Nara. Promise?"

"Promise. But, let's go easy on each other the first ten minutes, then we'll get serious. That is, until one of us gets hurt, then we'll stop right away! What do you say?"

"Um…alright. Easy the first en, the serious, go it!" It was easier said then done. I had only used my gift seriously when I was training by myself, making sure no one got hurt. Plus, to make it worse, I'd never fought before! Sen probably knew what she was doing, so it meant she'd done it before.

"Ready Lein?"

"Yeah."

"You want to begin, or should I?"

"You."

"Alright. BEGIN!"

Sen began in a pose, or stance. Then she waved her arms and hands making fire appear completely under her control. It was little, like a candle flame, but I had to be careful. I had to protect myself against any attacks that could come at any time. I moved my palm up to my waist, summoning a water bubble. It was about the same size as the flame. That's just where I wanted it. As soon as I blinked, I saw her begin to run toward me. She had one hand in front of her body, and the other to her side. I had t think of a way to dodge it, so I made five water clones to take the hit for me. Now, instead of one Lein to attack, she had to find out which was the real me out of the six that were standing before her. She stopped in her tracks for a second, then continued. She would have hit a clone, if Nara hadn't jumped out of the bush, stopping her attack.

"What do you think you're doing? Lein is your friend! Why would you attack her?"

"Let me go Nara. Lein and I…"

"Put the fire out, now!"

"Nara! Sen and I were having a match. Just like you and Baki do all the time. Besides you two…where is Baki?"

"He and I were about to start our match like everyday, but he stopped just before. He said he forgot something, and need to return to the village as soon as he could."

"Baki, forget something? That's not like him…in fact, it's the complete opposite! Baki's never forgot anything before in his life, except things that don't really matter. What'd he forget?"

"Not sure, he didn't say. But he's acted really weird around me today! Like he's not himself."

Sen just looked at both of us, and thought of something. "How so?"

"Well, for starters, he forgot my name. THREE TIMES, in the SAME HOUR! Lein, you know him more then anyone else. Did he hit his head, or something on his way here?"

"No, but now that I think about it…he has been acting weird since we left school today. Like a completely different person!


	11. Seperation

CHAPTER 11 – SEPERATION

I thought about what Nara had said, Yin and Yang still hadn't come back yet.

"Hey, Nara?"

"Yeah?"

"Hope you be the judge of our match?"

"What?" He just looked at me like I had two heads.

I just turned to Sen. "Come on, I mean, your brother stopped our match before we even did anything at all!"

"Alright! Back where we were. Ready, set, beg…"

"STOP! We've got to get out of here!" Baki came running through the trees at us. When he finally caught up, he fell on the ground, out of breath.

"The…the elders. They…they tried to…keep me…in the village. And…and they…made a…water clone…of me." He was gasping for breath in between each statement.

"A water clone!?" All three of us looked at Baki and screamed. Then I felt Nara's hand on my shoulder.

"Lein, can you tell the difference between a water clone and the real deal?"

"No, well…I'm not sure. Why?"

"How do we know this is the real Baki?"

Baki just stood up, glaring at Nara. "Nara! We've got to get Yin and Yang out of here! And, besides, if I was a clone, why would I tell you all this stuff?"

Nara just scratched the back of his head. "Well, that partly answers my question, but you can never be too sure!" He asked me again about telling the difference when Yin and Yang finally came back out of the forest to the lake.

"_Lein, that's the real Baki. I don't sense any water. Come on, let's go. Someone might have followed him._"

"**_Yin's right. We both saw him run out of the village, with some girl following him. She looked like she didn't know a thing, but really wanted to find out!_**"

I knew you they were talking about. "That's Seth."

"**_Seth? But, isn't that a girls' name?_**"

"Seth is her nick name. She hates her real name, Sethina, because she thinks it's too girly. And she makes a forceful point of convincing everyone not to call her that. That is, unless they have a death wish!" Baki was the only one who didn't looked at me like I was crazy. "But, other than that, she okay! I mean, she just a little jealous."

"**_Jealous? How?_**"

"Well, she sort-of made me late to meet Yin. She started asking me questions about Yin and everything. When she finally accepted the fact that I wasn't going to tell her, she started following us at every chance she got. She's the third fastest in our class, well to me and Baki!"

"Wow, that's fast. But I don't get while you let her follow you and everything. I mean, you're my best friend, show her who's boss!" Sen was clenching her fist in the air.

"No thanks Sen. I really don't like fight. Matches are okay, because no one really gets hurt. A bruise or two, sure. But in fights, I don't think I could do it. I'm just not that kind of person."

"_I don't believe this! A coned Baki! It almost fooled me. But I could sense the water in him, so I remained hidden. I wanted to see what it would do, or why it was here. I was going to start asking questions, when I saw the real Baki._"

"**_I followed her as we followed Baki. This girl, Seth, couldn't stop following him. It was a good thing though that she didn't sense us, or else that would be one more person to know!_**"

I turned to Sen, who looked as confused as me. "But, Yin, why would the elders…"

"They figured you and Baki were meeting someone other than me in the forest. And they were right!"

Baki looked at Nara. "Hey, I guess this might be the last time we can meet each other by the lake. That is, unless anyone wants to tell them that we've befriended someone from other villages. Not to mention the village we're going up against in the tournament!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Man, I'll miss sparring with you Baki. I thing the only one that will give me anything with all their might is Sen here. But, she'll probably be just as sad as me."

While Nara and Baki said their farewells, Yin and Yang cuddled up together like sisters, not wanting, but waiting to go. Sen and I said good-bye to each other too, who knew it was this tough?

"Bye Lein, I'll miss you. And so will Yang and Nara too."

"I know Sen. But hey, I'll have Seth to keep me company! And Baki and Yin."

"Sure, have fun with your rival, if you can call her that. I see if I can get to you in the village."

"But we'll see each other in the tournament. And since we're the best, I know we'll have to fight sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess so? Good bye!" We both gave each other hugs. Being girls didn't mean we weren't strong, but we would miss each other. Sen and I were the best of friends, or even more like sisters for that matter!

As the three fire friends walked off, Yin walked home with me and Baki. Baki was quiet the whole time, thinking of was he could have stopped this.

"Hey, Yin?"

"_Yeah Lein?_"

"What's going to happen to you if I can't come back here to check up on you?"

"_I'll be alright. Hey, what if I come with you? It's almost dark, so if I came to your house, no one would see. I could stay, temporarily._"

"But, sooner or later, someone might see, hear, or sense you. Then…then they'll find out about you. And I don't want you getting hurt!"

"_I'll hide myself. It can't be that hard, I mean, I hid myself from those adults that follow you everyday. I'm almost in front of them, and they couldn't find me if their life depended on it!_"

It was a lot to take in. one mistake was all it took. To ruin my life in the forest, my friendship with Sen, Nara, and Yang. But most of all, it might be the end of Yin freedom in the forest too.

"_Lein, don't worry. The tournament is next week, and we'll see each other there. You'll see Sen, and Nara, and I'll see Yang too. Just wait. Remember what Yang said._"

-FLASHBACK-

Sen and I just stopped hugging when Yang interrupted.

"**_Sen?_**"

"Y…yeah Yang?" I could see a tear in her eyes, which stared to make me start to.

"**_I think, well Yin and I think, that's it's the last time we see each other in the forest._**"

"We know that! But…but why does it have to be like that?"

"**_For safety. Until it's safe enough to meet each other again, I think…I think we should…_**"

"What is it Yang? We should what?"

"**_We should separate into our own villages._**"

-END FLASHBACK-

I hated that word, separation. But, it was the word that had to be said. It was the best…for all six of us. Baki, Yin and I slowly walked into our village, the one Yin had only see form the outside. She had only been inside it when she was little, when I first brought her out of the tunnels.


	12. HELLO AGAIN BEST FRIEND

**A/N: I sort-of got tired writing the chapters since the titles in the drop-down thing to the right. Hope that's okay with you!

* * *

A week passed by so soon, I barely remember it. Yin's taken to being in my house quite nicely to tell the truth. Baki has had more meetings with the teachers about the two of us. Only him, because everyone knows they don't get anything out of me. Once in a blue moon, he'll make something up, but he always informs me before he goes in.**

Seth had taken this as an opportunity to do just about anything at this point. She had been following us around the entire week, mostly me. Every chance she got, she asked me questions about why we weren't going in the forest.

-FLASHBACK-

"Come on, tell me! I know you're not going into the forest anymore! And it's not because of Yin. I hear you and Baki talking about her all the time."

"It's none of your business."

"Then Baki keeps talking about sparring with someone named Nara. So, who's he? Do you like him, is he friendly, does he go here at the academy? Or does he train with Yin?"

"No, he doesn't train with Yin. Yes he's friendly. And you know, I should pound you for listening in on us, SETHINA!"

Once I said her real name, the whole class looked at us with worried faces. Even the teacher was wishing I hadn't done that.

"Well, I'm going to find out sooner or later. Maybe Nara's sister, Sen was it, will tell me. I have good ears, and I hear everything you and Baki talk about. so you two better be careful. I'm going to enjoy watching you lose to the adults, then showing us Yin. But, I can wait for that. And if you ever call me that girly name again, I'm going to make sure Yin shows herself to stop me from strangling you! Bye now." With that, she left as if nothing had happened.

-END FLASHBACK-

But, to this day, everyone remembers me calling her the 'girly S word'. And to make it worse, people are starting to say that I want to be dead.

Yin had learned a new technique too, to protect and hide herself. She had learned to turn herself into water itself! And what I had heard, while I was at school, people were trying to come into my house. Mostly the elders, but concerned adults too. Basically, they were looking for anyone that wasn't me or Baki. And with news they learned from what I was really surprised by was that Seth didn't ell anyone what she knew. She just bragged about it to me, and that's it! She tried coming over to my house after I got there, listening for Yin's voice.

"Come on Yin, let's get some sleep."

"_I know. But…it'll be soo great seeing Nara, Sen, and Yang again. Won't it? I'm just so excited!_" She was jumping up and down in her room. My house being made for more than one person, I had a spare bedroom or two.

"Well, calm down. If you waste all your energy tonight, you won't have any when we do meet them!"

"_I guess so. Oh well. Night!_"

"Night."

* * *

Instead of a normal alarm clock, I have Yin. Eight in the morning I wake up to her pouncing on me.

"_Come on Lein, wake up. You said so yourself, we get to see our friend today!_"

"I know, I know. Nara, Sen, and Yang. Now Yin…Yin…get off me. You're going to break some thing. And I need my bones in good shape for the tournament today!"

"_Sorry. Well, get up!_" I couldn't believe it. Yin was about as old as me from her size, yet she acted like a little kid! She was excited by the littlest things, hyperactive, and just wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Well, get in the sack, and let's go. Don't want to be late for it." Yin turned into water and went into my water sack. Even though I could summon water out of thin air, I always had a backup. Plus, having the water sack there made people underestimate me. They still thought I had to have water there to move it since I was still at the academy until I turned eighteen.

However, since she was water that was bonded to me, I could hear her talk. Even if she was water.

"_Lein, I sense someone._"

"Who?"

"_Someone familiar._"

"Mind telling me who?"

"_Sen._"

"Sen's here? What would she b doing in the village."

"_I don't know. But I feel her fire. And she's with Nara and Yang too!_"

"Nara and Yang?"

"_Look behind you._"

"Lein! Wait up!" Yin was right. Nara was trying to catch up to me.

"Nara! It's so good to see you!" When Nara finally caught up, he gave me a friendly hug.

"Hey, when you didn't answer, I thought you didn't here me."

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to…who's there?"

"What?" Nara was looking into the shadows where I had called out.

"So, this is Nara. He's kinda cute. And wait till I tell everyone you guys hugged, they'll get a kick out of it!" Nara and I were looking at none other than Seth.

"So, Lein, I take it this is the famous Sethina you've told us about?"

Seth just looked at him, well, more like glared. "My name is SETH, not that girly-two-shoes name that my parents gave me, got it!?"

"Whoa, Lein. I think she's worse than you when you get angry!" I just giggled at the joke while Seth stormed off. "So, who were you talking to?"

"Yin, she's in the sack. Where's Sen. Baki's house is that way, and I was going to get him."

"Hey, Lein, Nara! Look who I found!" Nara and I both turned to see Sen dragging Baki down the streets. "Lein, your village is soo beautiful! And, I've got four, very important words for you Lein."

"What are they?"

"HELLO AGAIN, BEST FRIEND!"


	13. Dorms

"Sen! I might be your brother, but I'm still not used to your screaming! We get it, you miss Lein. A lot!"

Sen was practically on top of me. "Um, Sen, two thing."

"What are they Lein?"

"One, I had no idea you could scream that loud. Two, please get off me. You're…crushing me."

"Oh, sorry. It's just that, oh, I missed you soo much! You're my best friend Lein. Do you have any idea what I have been through this past week because I couldn't go in the forest?"

"No, but I bet I had the same week as you did. And with a scream like that, you probably…"

"Hey, you kids. Keep it down!" All four of us looked up to see an elder outside his window.

Baki and I just bowed. "Sorry about the commotion, these are the fire villagers. We were just welcoming them."

"Lein, who was that? He didn't sound too happy."

"He's one of the grand elders here in the village."

"Grand elder? He must be important."

"He is. He's the strategist here."

"Really, he don't look so smart?"

"He is. When he was a kid, he had an IQ that just went over two hundred. By now, who knows how smart he is? But he's quizzed every year, just to make sure he keeps his mind sharp."

"Whoa, I never knew someone could be that smart!"

"Yeah, hey! Where's Baki and Nara?"

"Got it."

"Got what?"

"A note they left us."

"What does it say?"

'Dear Lein and Sen, We boys got sort-of tired of the two of you girls talking, so we left. We're on our way to the arena, you should too. See you there. And don't feel bad if we got there first, we just got a head start. So don't feel bad! Signed, Baki and Nara."

"The nerve of them! Come on Sen. I know a short-cut."

"Is this one of those short-cuts that turns out to be a long-cut?"

"No, it's not. I should know, I made it myself, just so I could beat Baki to the arena! Come on."

* * *

Once we got to the arena, Sen started adjusting her headband. And then started talking to it!

"Um, Sen…are you okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah. You like my headband?"

"Yeah, except the fact that you were talking to it, yeah I love it! I've never seen anything like it!"

"You shouldn't. This headband…is Yang!"

"Yang!? You're kidding me? You turn Yang into a headband! Yin just turned into water!"

"Well, I couldn't carry around a ball of fire! Besides, this only lasts for an hour. So let's get inside, find a room, and set them free!"

"Right!"

We walked inside, gave our information surveys, and were told to pick dorms. We were able to get the pick of the litter because we were the first ones there. We got two dorms that had a door connecting it. All we had to do was slide in our keys, and enjoy until the tournament started!

Once I opened the door, I held out my sack. "Okay Yin, you can out."

"_Thanks Lein…whoa! This room is beautiful! Look, there's even a spot for me by the window!_" Yin pointed to a water beanbag chair that was near the window. All she had to do was move it slightly, and it became a nice bed for her.

"It's soo water based."

There was even a mini fountain to play with the water. I decided to put some water in my sack from the fountain, but, as I did, I noticed something different about the water. Like it wasn't the kind I was used to. As soon as I finished up, I heard a knock on the door.

"Lein, open up. You've got to see this!"

"Hold on Sen, I'm coming."

"You've got to see my dorm! And…yours is like it? Come on, I'll show you." It took her about five seconds to almost break down my door, glance at my dorm, and then drag me to hers. "Look!"

"Wow Sen. It's like it was made for you. Just like mine was…made for me!"

"I know. Look, there's even a fire place!"

"Is…is that Yang in the fire?"

"Yeah, she really likes it. I think she's asleep, but she told me that she likes the fire that's there."

"Well, Yin's the same way with the fountain."

"Hello Lein, who's your friend?"

I turned around to find Seth standing there."

"And who's this 'Yang' you two keep talking about? Is she a friend of Yin's? They sound like they could be sisters."

"Lein's who's this? She a friend of yours? Oh wait, from your face, this must be Seth. Nice to meet you. I'm Sen, Lein's friend." Sen just held out her hand, waiting for Seth to take it.

"Um, thanks? Nice…to meet you too. I've heard a lot about you from Lein and Baki. And something about you having a brother that likes to spar with Baki. His name's 'Nara', right?"

"Yeah. And I hear your name's Sethina. Sorry I called you 'Seth' earlier. I just forgot your name all of a sudden, then remembered some of it. I hear from Lein, that you're the reason she's entering the tournament? Why don't you enter too? Then I'll be able to kick you around for listening in on Lein and Baki this entire time!"

The last statement Sen made, sort-of scared not only Seth, but me too.

"Nice act Sen. You almost got me for a second! Now, bye-bye Sethina. I…we can't wait to see your face when you figure out you won't get to see Yin."

"Or Yang either. Bye-bye!"

"Why you…oh!" Seth stormed off before like in class one day

"Sen, don't scare me like that again. You made it soo believable that you liked her!"

"It's a talent."


	14. The Beginning

After admiring the dorms, we saw two familiar faces. Baki was shocked that we were there before him. "Hey? Lein, you and I know this village like the backs of our hands. How'd you get here before us?"

"Oh, that? I just took a short-cut."

Sen was still excited about the dorms. "Nara?"

"What is it Sen?"

"If your dorm ends up just like mine, you'll feel right at home!"

"I'll try."

"Attention! Attention please!"

"Lein, who's that?"

"Oh, it's just one of the grand elders over the speakers. We should listen carefully."

"As of now, all entries are void. To all those who are already here, you are lucky enough that you made it on time! For now, I want every one of you to find your dorm and key, then head down to the main arena. That's all for now. Further instructions shall be given will be given when all are accounted for."

"Well, why you two boys find a dorm, we'll be heading toward the arena."

"You've already found yours?"

"Long time ago. See you later!"

Sen and I laughed as we walked away. We knew Yin and Yang heard the announcement and knew where we'd be. We headed toward the main arena, but soon stopped in our tracks. We looked around to see soo many people. It looked like hundreds, from only two villages, it didn't seem possible. Once we entered through the doorways, everyone stared at us. Compared to them, we were just little kids who were in way over their heads.

"Are you two together?" we both heard the voice, but were in too much shock to answer. "For the second time, ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?"

Just in time, I found my voice. "No sir. I'm from Waves. She's from the new village. I was just showing her the way."

"Well then. You, since you're from water, go to the left. And you go to the right. There will be a grand elder waiting for you to sign in."

"Thank you sir. You heard him Sen, you go right, I go left."

For the past half an hour, we sat there alone until Baki and Nara finally showed up.

"Baki, over here!"

"Nara, this way!"

Now that we were with our partners, we weren't so lonely. But we still were missing each other's company.

"Alright everyone! Rise and listen!" That booming voice could only belong to one person: the master elder. He had the highest rank, was in charge, and had complete control over the entire village. Just hearing his voice, you knew you had to obey him. Next to him, a man lifted his hand as a gesture. Then Sen, Nara, and all of the fire villagers rose up. We all did what we were told, and not one sound came from anyone.

Since there are soo many of you, we will hold Rounds. They will determine who fights, and who goes home now." Sen's master elder said nothing, but did nod to agree with ours. "Now, with your partners. You will perform different skills, performances, and techniques. Now, if the water village will please follow me into this room here. We will leave this one for our guests."

As we went to leave, I saw Sen and Nara trying to get our attention.

"Good-luck." They didn't say it, but they did mouth it. We decided to do the same.

"You too!"

Once we were in different rooms, our master elder got our attention one more time. "This, my villagers, is only…THE BEGINNING!"


	15. Pass

"Just the beginning, what does that mean?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Lein. I'm not sure." Baki and I were in the back of the room, but could very clearly.

An elder came up to me and Baki and asked us to come with him to perform personally.

"With all due respect grand elder. Lein and I will do fine on our own here."

The elder looked at us confused, then at the master elder. I knew that Baki was right to say this because Sen and Nara would too.

"As you wish young ones." That was all he said before he turned around and walked away. As he did, we felt the whole room stare at us.

"Those two kids are out of their minds!"

"They actually think they can keep up with us?"

"They're just sixteen!"

There were other whispers that we blocked out. "Hey Baki?"

"Yeah Lein?"

"Do you think we should go easy on them?" Baki and I had been learning from the scroll everyday now. We had actually finished it a few weeks ago, but we went over it one more time before the tournament.

"No. I want to see these guys' faces when we show them what we can do."

"Fine."

The first task had been to make a water clone at our best. Baki and I just stood there watching everyone else trying to make water clones.

"What's wrong kids?"

"Yeah, don't know what a water clone is?"

"You should just turn back now."

Baki's hand was forming into a fist by now. "What are you guys talking about? That's the best your clone will get, and you're saying that you're good? Yeah right!"

"Baki, stop it. You're going to…"

"Yeah right! Like you two little squirts can do a better clone than us. We've been working on it for months will special teachers! Hey everybody, look! This guy says that he and his partner "

I began to hear comments, laughter, and even bets on the fact that we could.

"Baki, stop. Wait!"

But this time, I was too late. Baki's water clone was already in perfect form and was starting to change clone to match him. In just a matter of five seconds, there standing in front of me, was an exact copy of Baki. The only difference was that he was made of water and couldn't speak. There was also one more difference that only I noticed. Do you know how you pupils in your eyes have that white circle in the center? Well, a clone's white spots are pure blue.

"Oh well. I tried." I shrugged my shoulders and created a water clone myself. However, I could create mine much faster.

"You two, over there. State your names!" It was the master elder!

"Baki Won."

"Lein Kiza."

As soon as I said my last name, the already shocked people became nervous.

"Her last name's 'Kiza'?"

"No wonder we lost to her"

"If she's anything like her, we'll lose for sure!"

"Let's cut out right now, that way we won't lose."

"I wonder…if she gave her daughter…the scroll."

"After all, they have been calling her to those elder meetings."

I walked off, ignoring the last few comments that followed. Baki and I walked out through the doors. That is, until one comment caught me.

"If Lein is anything like her mother, she'll win this. I only fear for the other village. They don't know what they're up against! Lein will make us proud!"

Just like my…mother. I had looked like her when I was little, but to be called out like that by skill.

My feet felt like they were nailed to the floor. I just couldn't move them, even if I tried. I hung my face down and thought. I guess I was soo deep in thought, I didn't even notice Baki come up to me. He grabbed my shoulder and shook it, trying to move me.

"Lein, you coming? I think I see Sen and Nara waiting for us."

"Sure thing Baki!"


	16. Akeai

I chased after Baki toward Sen and Nara.

"So? How'd you guys do?"

"We both made them look like fools in there!"

"Yeah, they asked us to make a giant fireball. 'Mr. Hothead" over here almost went ballistic when he heard we had to do something do easy!"

"Come on Sen, you have to admit it was easy."

"True. So, how'd you two water villagers do?"

"Lein and me left the whole room in shock!"

"Whoa, really? See, I told you they'd not only be the first ones out, but they'd also surprise everyone!"

"Especially when Lein said her last name."

Sen walked up to me, but for some reason I just seemed to ignore her.

"HELLO, anyone in there?"

"Huh, what? Oh, hey Sen."

"What happened in there?"

"Lein Kiza?" I looked around to see who had called my name. The voice didn't belong to any of my friends, so I didn't recognize it. "Lein Kiza?"

I turned to see a woman who looked in her later fifties or early sixties calling me. I didn't know her, but she wore the traditional clothes that represent an elder.

"Yes?" I was about to bow, but she stopped me.

"Don't. But I would like you to follow me. I need to speak with you in private."

"Yes." I leaned over to my friends before leaving. "Sen?"

"What is it Lein?"

"Will you watch Yin for me while I'm with this elder?"

"Sure thing."

I finally caught up with the elder. She walked at a steady pace that was telling me to keep up.

"You seemed surprised that you passed the first part of the tournament."  
"Yeah."

"We'll talk more once we're inside." We came to a doorway that was guarded by five men!

Once they saw her, hey bowed with respect and moved out of the way. I started to follow, but then ice started to wrap around my feet and ankles.

"Where do you think you're going?"

The elder just stopped and turned her head to face me and the guard who stopped me. "This girl, Lein, is coming with me."

All five guards were shocked by what the elder had said. It seemed they were too shocked to release me, so I did it myself. After doing it, the elder pointed to me.

"You see? She has already mastered the gift at such an age. Just like her mother!"

Those words just hang in the air. Every time someone talked about me being just like my mother, my whole body froze. The elder turned around and began to walk through the doorway. "Now, please let her through."

"Yes…Lord Elder."

Lord elder? I had never heard of such a name. It sounded more powerful the 'master elder', so she probably was.

Once we inside, she tossed off her traditional clothes to reveal that she was wearing regular clothes underneath.

"Come now Lein."

"Lord elder…"

"Oh, please don't call me that! You are a guest here, call me by my name. It's Akeai."

"Akeai?"

"Yes. Now, you're probably wondering why I called you here. Away from your friends and the elemental fox in your room?"

"Wha…what fox?"

"Oh, come now. Even though your last name is 'Kiza", you are still a part of the Gardi clan."

"Gardi clan?"

"Yes, the bloodline trait from your mother's side of the family. You hold it's blood through your veins, so you must have befriended that young blue fox from the tunnels?"

"How do you know about Yin?"

"So her name is 'Yin'? That's such a nice name. And you met her before you eighth birthday, correct?"

"Yes. But could you answer me some things?"

"Of course."

"What does blood have to do with me knowing Yin? Who…or what…is a 'Gardi'? And…how do you know my mother?"


	17. Gardi Villages

"Now please, calm down Lein. All questions will be answered soon. But first, I need to ask you a question. Have you met any others from the clan?"

"What is the Gardi clan? And how should I know if someone is a Gardi?"

"I guess I should tell you, so you'd understand."

"Tell me what?"

"The Gardi were a small clan group that could work together with the elemental foxes. In return, the foxes learned different abilities. The ability they learned affected their fur color. Yin, as you call her, has blue fur because she controls water. Your power level is exactly equal. There are six gifts total. They are water, fire, earth, wind, darkness, and lightning. This…tournament…was designed to find the fire elemental fox and their partner."

"Fire elemental fox?" I knew who she meant. Yang and Sen.

"Yes, a fox with red fur who can control fire. She will look like Yin."

"What about the Gardi?"

"Oh yes. The Gardi clan helped to form the six villages. Waves, Volcano, Crater, Gardina, Shadows, and Blaze."

"Blaze? Isn't that the village that…"

"Attacked us a decade ago? Yes, they are."

"So they're the reason that I have no parents? They're the reason most of us are alone right now?"

"You remember that day all too well, don't you?"

"It was the day I lost them. And the day I found Yin."

"Your mother would have introduced Yin to you anyway. You were destined to be partnered to her."

"Destined?"

"Yes. The day you were born, was the same day that Yin was born as well. That is how we knew you were to be together."

"We?"

"Your mother an I. you will understand how we have a connection in time. if I told you, you might faint. Take my word for it."

"Alright."

"Anyway. You and Yin are equal in mind, power and birth."

"Could you…tell me about the different villages?"

"Of course! I'd be delighted."

"Volcano is the fire village that resides in the forest with us. They were once near a volcano, but in years, it became too dangerous. Their star students are brother and sister, Sen and Nara Riku. I do believe it was them that you made friends with?"

"Sen is…Yang's partner."

"So 'Yang' is her name? Well that saves me the trouble of asking her myself."

"I know enough about Volcano from the three. Please, tell me about Crater."

"Crater is the earth village. The village is near an old canal that is dried up. The canal is so deep that there is no telling if there is any water left in it!"

"Really?"

"Yes. The lord elder there is not someone you want to mess with. He seems to only cares about power. Not something a leader should think about! I just hope his daughter will do a better job than him."

"He…he has a daughter?"

"Yes. She is kind, sweet, and cares about what happens in the village. I know this because I have met people from Crater who talk about her."

"I hope I get to meet her one day."

"Then there's Gardina. It's in the open plains. That place looks like a courtyard, not a village. But it is beautiful. I have a painting of it somewhere here. They feel that there should be no elders, so they work on their own to keep the village under control. This makes it harder to find the Gardi clan member."

"I've never head of a village with no elders before."

"Shadows is more of a secretive village. We don't get that much information about them, so we know very little. All we do know is that they prefer the hidden places of the world, but are very good with missions."

"Missions?"

"Yes. Protection, scroll retrieval, and other things that normal fighters cannot do. They are more than welcome to help us. They are very peaceful. They do it as soon as they get word. But…although we are great friends, they tend to keep to themselves."

"And Blaze?" I wanted to know.

"Blaze, is almost the opposite of Shadows."

"How?"

"They love to prove their existence by battling with other villages. If it were not for us, Shadows would be no more because of then. After we helped them, they showed more help to us after."

"But…what about Blaze?"

"Blaze of lighting is a fierce village. They fight for power. When they battle, they either battle to the death, or until they realize their opponent can continue. They are better in the dark, when only their attack can be seen. Their attacks are swift, quick, and painless. I nearly escaped one of them. Anyway, why don't you go back to your friends? You can meet me anytime you want."

"Yes Akeai." I walked out the doors to see the guards again.

"Will we be seeing you again miss?"

"I think so. And my name is Lein Kiza."

"Alright. Good afternoon. And I hope you do well durning the second round!"

"Thank you."


	18. Too Much

"Wait, so what exactly happened?"

"I already told you Sen."

"Lein, what you told me is highly impossible! I mean, come on. An elder told you their name, and said that you could come visit anytime?"

"Akeai also said that you, Yin, and Yang could come too."

"Why? And how does she know about Yin and Yang?"

"Because we both have something in our blood that connects us to the Gardi clan."

"The what clan?"

"The Gardi clan. They're a special clan that could communicate with elemental foxes."

I had brought Sen in my dorm to tell her everything between me and Akeai. Yin and Yang were sitting by themselves. They did look asleep, but suddenly, their ears pricked up.

"_Did…did you say the 'Gardi' clan?_"

"Yeah, why?

"_Well…because…_"

"**_Because, clan members aren't supposed to know about the clan until we foxes know that it's safe for you to know! There is so much information, it could be too much. We're supposed to know when you're ready, and then tell you._**"

"_That, or wait until you were eighteen. That's the age that most foxes agree on if the partner isn't ready by then, oh well. But you're just sixteen, so how could you…_"

"**_That lord elder must have known someone from the clan, and knew about it. But to tell a girl of sixteen, without the fox's approval!_**"

"Hold it! Both of you! Lein came in and told us everything that happened, she probably doesn't understand it herself! And, I don't think Akeai should be in trouble. I mean, look at us. Water and fire are supposed to be enemies, but we've been able to make friends when we first met!"

"_That would be Lein's fault. She has this weird ability to make friends with just about anyone. Even that girl, Seth! She's always following us around, yet Lein's always nice to her. I think she was able to soften Seth even!_"

"But you don't get it! I mean, how can we be equal in…in knowledge, strength, birth, power, and spirit!? That's impossible!"

It took me almost four hours, but I finally got it though her skull about everything.

'"Oh…Lein. This is too much. I'm going to go lay down now. Yang, come on. Let's get back to my dorm. If there are anymore announcements, keep me posted!"

"**_Coming Sen. I still don't think it was right for that lord elder to tell you. But some of the information we could use to our advantage. Bye Lein. You too Yin._**"

"_Kay. Anyway, I'm going to sleep!_"

I watched them walk out the door, then I closed it.

"_Finally! I thought she would never stop!_"

"What are you talking about?"

""_I mean Sen. Did you hear how fast she was talking? I barely understood a word!_"

"Yin, be nice."

"_I just saying, for me, it looked like she was going to blow out her voice-box! It sounded like it too._"

"Good night Yin. It's almost ten, let's hit the hay too. I should get ready for my next match.

I thought about everything tonight. How there was so much to handle. I sure did wish it was simple, like before. But now, there was Yin and Yang's safety. Not to mention my mother's scroll. The only people I ever told about it were Baki, Sen and Nara. I also told Yin and Yang, but that was it! I also had to try and win the tournament as well, I would like to go up against Sen. But now, adding to that, I also had to learn about this 'Gardi' clan that Sen and I are related to!

I'll admit, I understand it all perfectly. But…I'm just a sixteen-year-old girl! There's only so much someone like me can handle.


	19. Sen?

It has been two days since Round One. There was still no word about Round Two yet, and we were getting anxious.

Baki and Nara still knew nothing about Akeai, or anything at all. But they were glad that I was acting normal again. But they did realize that I didn't like it when anyone talked about my mother. So they decided to help. If anyone started talking about my mother when I was around, they either interrupt, or pull me away. I glad they did. My whole body froze every time, I couldn't do anything about it. All I could do was breathe and listen to what they had to say, even though I didn't want to.

"Hey, Lein. Is Sen with you?" Sen must have been exploring again. That was Nara for her. "Hey, did you hear me? Oh, guess she's not here. She's not in her room, neither is Yang."

"Nara! Stop poking your head in here!"

"Sorry. Just checking."

"Look, the last time she went off, she was just training. And she was back around just before sunset."

"Man, I've got to put a tracker on that girl!" I opened my door and let him in. He looked really worried.

"Hey Nara?"

"What?"

"I've never actually fight. Is she good?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…" He sat down in an extra chair, like it was a long story. "She's more of a training girl."

"How?"

"You see, if the match is just for fun or for training, then she great! She just makes sure no one gets hurt badly. But…when it's serious…she stars to lose it. She just can't think. That's why I never let her fight on her own."

I remembered how Nara had jumped in between our own little match in the forest. He was so protective of her.

"There was this one time…where I couldn't help her."

"What…what happened?"

"While I was too far away to help, she was challenged. Both Sen and the challenger were badly injured."

"Sen was hurt? What happened?"

"This guy challenged her and threatened to hurt Yang if she didn't."

"So, she had no choice."

"Yeah. So she used her most powerful attack- the Dragon Flair."

"The Dragon Flair?"

"It's an attack where the flames turn into a dragon form, but to do it…you have to use almost all your energy. Sen hurt the guy so badly, that I doubt he'll ever leave the hospital! But…she made the attack more powerful than it needed to be. She was unconscious for almost a week. That's why I've got to keep an eye on her.

"_Lein!_"

"Yin, don't scare me like that!"

"_Sorry. But look! The moon's already up, and I can't sense Sen or Yang anywhere in the building!_"

Nara and I looked at each other with worry in our eyes.

"Nara, you don't think…"

"She's probably training with that technique!"

"The Dragon Flair! Where could she be?"


	20. Search

"Oh…ok, Nara?"

"What?"

"You…go around the outside of the forest. Yin, you search the building and around it."

"_Got it!_" She jumped off toward the door to look. "_Send up a water bomb when you find her. Nara, you could send up a fire ball._"

"Got it. But, Lein?"

"What is it Nara?"

"If Yin and I are searching, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see a friend and ask for their help."

"Baki?"

"No, but ask him too."

"Alright. I trust you Lein. If anyone can find my sister, it's you." I sort-of blushed at the last part as he headed off.

I headed for Akeai's room. Once I got there, I saw the five guards again.

"Please, you have to let me through! I have to see the Lord Elder, it's an emergency!"

The one in the middle seemed to understand and let me through. The way he looked at me, I saw he understood that I had to see her. As soon as the doors closed, Akeai and I began to talk.

"What is it Lein?"

"It's my best friend, Sen Riku. She's missing!"

"Sen Riku is the girl with fox partner. Yang, right?"

"Yes, and their both missing! Her brother, Nara, thinks that she's trying to practice a technique that made her fall unconscious for a week!"

"I'll send an order right away! Guards!"

All five guards came rushing in. "Yes Lord Elder?"

"I need a search party for a young girl, Sen Riku. Once she's found, I want her brought to her room and kept their."

"Yes Lord Elder!"

"Come Lein, let's go."

"Kay Akeai."

It's been two hours since the search began and not one sign of Sen or Yang yet. I even made few clones to help, but it was no use. I made one stay at the dorms, just in case she came back. Then I sent another one to the hospital, in case she was injured and needed help. Anyone of my clones could send up water bomb to signal, so I wasn't worried.

I thought of all the places she would go. Then it hit me!

I remember telling only Sen and Yang where my friendship with Yin really began. We were the only ones who knew the real location.

"I can't believe I completely forgot about that place!" I didn't know either to be happy that I found her. Or mad at myself for not thinking of that place at first!


	21. Strenght from Within

CHAPTER 21 – STRENGTH FROM WITHIN

I finally got to the tunnel entrance. I knew she was inside before I got in myself. There were fire marks around the edge of the edge. I used the water to open the tunnel, but…I soon regretted it. As soon as I opened it up, I was attacked…by a dragon! It may not have been big; in fact, it was the size of my hand!

"Hey! Get back here!"

It was Sen's voice. "Sen?"

"Oh, hey Lein."

What are you doing here? Everyone's been looking for you. Where's Yang? And…what or who is this?"

"Oh, Yang's asleep after getting bored. I haven't named her yet. Um…Lein? Where'd the sun go?"

"Sen! It's after ten!"

"What!?"

I sent up a giant water bomb, that way everyone knew I found her. She explained how the tunnel entrance closed, and she couldn't tell sunlight from moonlight.

"Sen, we've been worried about you. Especially Nara and me."

"Why?" Sen looked at me closely, as if looking for the answer on my face.

"Because…he's your brother and…"

"No! I mean what you meant about especially you two."

"Well, I'm your best friend and…about when you…"

"When I what?"

"When you were little…and used attack called the Dragon Flair."

"He what!? I'm going to kill him!"

"What? Why?"

"He was never supposed to tell anyone! He promised me that he would never speak of it! Sure, I was going to tell you, but after I mastered it myself! Which would probably be tomorrow, or right now. I'm sorry for yelling, I just got so upset."

"It's okay. But tell me, what is the Dragon Flair?"

"It's a special attack that my mother taught me. And only me." I began to freeze up, but only a little. This was Sen's mother, not mine. "It's an attack that she created all her own. She taught me everything and showed it to me. Step by step, and every stage. She didn't even try to teach Nara, just me!"

"Wow."

"But that's when it ended. Lein, I'm just like you. No parents, nothing. All I've got is Nara, and he's really protective."

"How….?"

"Your village wasn't the only village attacked by lightning. Volcano was too."

"Wow Sen. That takes a lot."

"To do what?"

"To still practice your mother's attack, even after she's dead. That takes a lot."

"She always said the reason she taught me wasn't because I was her daughter. It was because I had 'strength from within.' But I don't know what it means."

"It means to have lots of courage to stand up for what you believe in. like protecting your friends and your way of life. To believe in yourself at all times, and never give up."


	22. Embi and Ty

CHAPTER 22 – EMBI AND TY

This entire time, I had forgotten about the little dragon that jumped on me before.

"So, Sen? This…is the Dragon Flair?"

"Yeah, but only the beginning state. This is as far as I can go."

"How long did it take you to get this far?"

"Let's see, it's ten now right? Well, I've been at it since eight in the morning, so about fourteen hours."

"Wow, it's no wonder Yang fell asleep. She must have been bored!"

"You got it. Hey, stop it!" the little dragon was running around Sen's feet, almost making her trip.

"Wow, she sure it hyper."

"Are you kidding me? She's been like this ever since I was able to get her! I just can't seem to calm her down."

"What's her name?"

"Like I said before, I haven't picked one."

"Oh, right. Well, to tell you the truth, three things came to my head when she first pounced on me. Maybe they'll help."

"Alright. What are they? Maybe something will pop in my head after you say them."

"Fire."

"No, nothing yet."

"Dragon."

"Too obvious. But nothing."

"Ember."

"Ember? Why that?"

"Well, I remember when I was little, I was told there were two kinds of flames."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There was the most common, fire."

"Of course."

"And ember. I think it means 'playful fire.' And she is without a doubt, playful!"

"Embi!"

"What?"

"That's what I'll call her. Thanks Lein."

"No problem. Hey Embi, do you like that name?"

Embi looked at me for a second. And for the first time, I think she stood still for a few seconds. Then her tail started waging, and she was around me feet this time.

"Sen, I think I'll take that as a 'yes!' 'Embi' it is."

"Thanks Lein."

After we finally seemed to somewhat calm Embi down, we decided to make our way back to the arena. However, Embi heard this and…personally woke up Yang.

"**_What? Who is this? Oh, Lein you're here, thank you. We've been trying to get out of here since eight in the morning! And…Sen! You've finally mastered the Dragon Flair._**" Yang was looking at Embi. "**_Though, I think you should now master how to control your dragon._**"

Embi just wasn't going to get off Yang until Yang actually stood up on all fours. But, when she did, I think she was bigger than Embi imagined. Before we knew it, Embi was behind us…hiding.

"Oh great! Now she's hyper again! Lein, Yang could you help me with her?"

That's when an idea clicked in my head. "Hey Embi?"

Embi was paying very close attention to me now. "Would you like a playmate?"

Now, Embi was more hyper than ever, but she stayed still. She wanted to see this 'playmate' that I could give her.

"Wait, Lein what are you doing?"

"Just watch." I took some water out of an old sac. Within less that ten seconds, a dragon of water was there. "Embi, Sen and Yang? I would like you to meet my little dragon, Ty."

-FLASHBACK-

"I know I can do this. The steps in this scroll are as clear as day! Yin, what do you think?"

Yin just tilted her head. I was just seven, so she couldn't talk yet.

"Once more, then I'll stop."

I focused my energy into my hands and the water that it held. I closed my eyes, hoping it would work. I could feel something taking place, but I didn't open my eyes, thinking it would break my concentration. I opened them to see what looked like a baby dragon, only made of water, standing before me. Before I knew it, both the dragon and Yin were playing together.

"Yes! I did it! Now I'll just tie back the scroll…" The baby dragon was on top of me, waging her tail.

"What? Did I say something?" She just looked at me.

"Yes? I? Did? It? Now? I'll? Just? Tie?" That got her.

"So you like the word 'tie'? Maybe that could be your name. Yeah, from now on, that's your name! I'm going to cal you 'Ty' from now on!"

Both Yin and Ty were wagging their tails, they seemed to like it.

-END FLASHBACK-

"Lein, how did you do that?"

"**_I'd like to know too._**"

"OH, I've been able to work with Ty since I was seven. By the time I was eight, I was able to do just about anything with water!"

"Wow, that's so cool! Hi Ty, I'm Sen, and this is Yang. Nice to meet you!"

Ty could talk, but only Yin and I knew that. She didn't know Sen or Yang very well, so I could see she was having a hard time trying to find the right words. However, once she saw Embi, she understood why I called her here.

Ty walked over to Embi and started calming her down, and teaching her the basics of being an elemental dragon. It was almost the same as being an elemental fox, just as a dragon. Yin had taught her that. Which meant that Yang would be teaching her fire techniques as well.


	23. Dragon Training

CHAPTER 23 DRAGON TRAINING

"Lein, you've got to tech me how to do that?"

"What?"

"**_It's either how to call on a dragon that quickly. Or how to get her to calm down that quickly._**"

"Well, actually both. Please Lein?"

"Alright fine. We'll start your Dragon Training later. But right now, we need to get to the arena!"

"Got it. Come on Yang, Embi."

"Ty, get on."

Yang was already at Sen's side before she was called. Ty jumped on my shoulder to get out of walking. I didn't blame her, she would have no idea where to go! Embi followed her lead, but got onto Sen's shoulder instead.

Sen, Yang, and I were running to the arena as fast as we could.

"Sen! You're all right! I was so worried!" It was Nara. But before we got a chance to answer back to him, he started up again. "When I saw Lein's bomb, I waited for you here at the gates. Then it got late, and I got worried. Do you know how long I've been waiting here?"

"Do you?"

"Since before the bomb went up in the air actually."

"Well, I've been training. Let me introduce to the two newest members of our friendship. Ty of water, and Embi of fire!"

"You made a dragon? Then taught Lein to do it!?"

"No, I called on Embi, then Lein called Ty on her own. She's been able to call on Ty since she was seven!"

"Seven!?"

I couldn't tell what Nara was feeling at the moment. Usually, I can look into someone's eyes, and know just about anything! If they're lying, what emotion they're felling the most, anything. But Nara…he was different. When I looked into his eyes, I saw lots of emotion all at once, I just couldn't tell. Right now it saw anger, worry, relieve, happiness, surprise, and…somewhat a little jealousy too. All at the same time!

But there was something else, something he was hiding. It wasn't clear at first, but then I saw it. It was fear. He saw scared of Sen's health, because of what happened last time she used a dragon.

"Nara, it's okay. I was with Sen the whole time after the bomb went up. We were just trying to calm Embi down. She was just so hyper!"

"**_Well, I'll leave you three, um, five alone for right now._**"

"Bye Yang."

"Hey Yang, could you tell Yin that I'm back, and I brought Ty this time."

Once Ty herd Yin's name, she instantly got off my shoulder and started following Yang. Embi also followed behind, but just Ty. I guess they were playing an ultimate game of 'Follow the Leader.' Or in this case 'Follow the Older Dragon.'


	24. Burn

**Im soo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just been way down in my grades with Bio. Hope you like it. Also, I'm happy to say, there's about 8 more chapters left until the book is done. I already have ideas for my second book. The hard part is just the typing! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

CHAPTER 24 – BURN

"Sen, come on. It's almost sun set! I promised Nara that I'd make sure you got home before than this time!"

"Please Lein, once more?"

"Fine. One, and that's it."

-FLASHBACK-

It was only six in the morning when I woke up. To find two things jumping…on me…with lots of energy.

"Yin, get off me. It's only six in the morning. And…who's this?"

"_She said her name was Embi. And that she's Ty's friend. I went to check with Ty, and she said 'yes.' Sen's here too. She asked me to wake you up while she went to make sure that Nara' still asleep._"

"Thanks. Now, both of you, get off."

"Lein? You're awake, yes! Baki and my brother are both asleep, so…can we start my training?"

Sen had came back in my room, but still being quiet enough. Both Baki's and Nara's dorms were just across the hall. Usually Nara had very good ears, and would hear if Sen got up. Not to mention bringing Embi from one room to the next.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to change, but stay in your dorm! If Nara checks up on you, just say you were soo tired that you didn't notice that you grabbed an outfit instead of a pair of pajamas."

"Alright, come on Embi."

Embi got off the bed, but didn't follow Sen right away. She looked around for Ty. Once she couldn't find her, Embi cocked her head.

"Embi?"

"She's looking for Ty Sen. She's not going to move."

"Oh. She likes Ty more than me?"

"Well, look through her view. You're a person more than five times her height. While Ty is a dragon like her. The only two differences between Ty and Embi are one, they're water and fire, and two, Ty is just older. See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do. So…where is Ty?"

"_Over there. Come here Embi, I'll show you._"

Once they found Ty, both dragons started out the door. However, we all wished they hadn't.

Nara was up, and saw them.

"Lein?"

"Yes Nara?" I wasn't in an outfit yet, so I acted like I didn't know anything.

"Mind telling me two things? For one, why is Sen in an outfit? And two, why is her dragon in your room?"

He looked serious and worried too. I tried my best to get us out of it.

"Well…you see. Embi, Sen's dragon, really missed Ty, that's my dragon."

"That still doesn't answer my first question. I don't need to wait until midnight waiting for her again. And I don't want her training with Embi without me!"

"Don't worry Nara. I'll take care of her…when we do train, that is! I mean, come on. Who trains at six in the morning?"

"Sen would. And I know you being such a good friend, would give into her and say 'yes.' Don't try to get around me Lein. I've been with Sen my whole life, I know just about every trick she'll pull. However…that little lecture you gave her for me about being tired was a first. She'd never think of something like that."

"Nara? You do know you're not the only one who cares about her, right? She can protect herself if something happens. Plus she's got Baki, me, Yin, and Yang. Not to mention Ty and Embi now too. You're not her babysitter."

"But I'm her brother!"

"I give you my word that I make sure she stops training as the sun is setting. And if asking her won't work, I'll drag her here myself before ten. I promise!"

"…Fine. But I'm holding you to your word."

"Got it."

- END FLASHBACK-

Ever since then, Sen and Embi have been nonstop about training. Sen because she really wanted to learn, and Embi because she was still hyper. Ty's been trying hard enough to get Embi to calm down.

"Alright, Lein, you win. I'm out of energy! The only thing I could possibly do right now is light a candle, and not for very long too."

Sen fell backwards on the ground, arms spread out wide. She looked like a little girl about to make a snow angle, she just needed snow. Too bad she was from a fire village, I bet they never got snow a day in their life!

Sen looked at me with a question in her eyes.

"What?"

"Lein, how can I make Embi bigger, like Ty?"

"Um, I wouldn't push it Sen. I mean…maybe she's not ready to grow yet."

"But I've seen Ty get bigger!"

"She's had practice, lot's of it. You just called on Embi yesterday!"

"Well…can you…teach us?"

"What?"

"You know. Teach us…how to become experienced?"

"Well, all right. But it's up to them. Ty and Embi have to decide if they want to grow. I wouldn't feel right if I made them. Understand? Good. Ty, come here!"

Ty began to make her way over to me, so Embi followed. Embi figured out that whenever Ty went to me, it meant that she was supposed to go to Sen. It took her a while, but she finally understands. Embi looks to Ty like a big sister, always doing what she does and everything.

"Embi, do you want to grow bigger like Ty?" Embi was already on Sen's lap when she was asked. Embi just looked at Sen, then at Ty for an answer.

I knew Ty was confused for a moment, so I asked her myself.

"Ty, would you like to teach Embi to grow bigger? For training we mean."

Ty didn't look too sure for a second, so I tried to calm her down. I tried telling her that if Embi grew bigger, she'll be able to protect herself in case something happened. Thankfully, Ty listened and understood.

"Lein, I don't think Embi wants to grow. But what if none of us can help her and she's all alone? I really don't want her to get hurt."

"Sen, why don't you let Ty talk to her? Maybe then she'll understand. But you can't force it on her. She has to not only grow in size, but she also needs to trust you completely."

"Like she does with Ty. I guess I don't blame her now that I see it through Embi's eyes. But…I'm still a little jealous of her. Being able to get that close toTy, while she only trusts me a little."

"Don't worry Sen. She'll be fine. Her trust in you will grow. I remember when Ty didn't trust me either.

-FLASHBACK-

Ty and Yin were still waging their tails getting used to each other. But…when I went down to pet Ty, she stiffened.

"What's wrong?"

Ty just looked at me strangely, like she didn't understand. I turned to Yin, to see what was wrong.

"_I don't think you make sense to her. She looks pretty young. I can understand her, but only a little._"

"I wonder...if she's just a baby still?"

"_She might just be scared of you because you're bigger than her. Try sitting or laying down. Like you did when you first met me, remember? You slowly advanced, with an arm streched out. She'll just need to recongnize you._"

"Alright." I did what Yin told me to, and sure enough, Ty looked more confortable. She slowly came up to me, and just sat near my hand. Her tail went back and forth, but she didn't come any closer.

"Any more ideas Yin?"

"_None I can think of at the moment. She's still trying to find out if you can be a friend or not._"

"So how long to I have to wait?"

"_Who knows?_"

"Well, I'll just wa...hey!" I was so busy talking to Yin, that niether of us noticed that Ty was coming closer. And when she was close enough to me...

...she jumped...

...and she wouldn't get off.

-END FLASHBACK-

"And still to this day, she treats me like a trampoline. I just hope she stays light!"

Sen was giggling along with me, that she forgot how the conversation started at all. She hand her hand out streched like I did at first and waited for Embi to come over.

But...just like I did, Sen didn't notice Embi's movements. Except for the fact that Embi didn't jump on Sen. She slowly made her way to Sen's lap and curled up in a ball, waiting for us to finsh our chat.

"Hey...she...Embi came after all!"

"That's great Sen! I wonder why she didn't jump like Ty did?"

"Well, Ty is alot like you...energetic at some times. Maybe...Embi is like me too.You know...calm most of the time."

"I guess."

While Sen and I were still talking, Embi was trying to get a hold of Sen's right hand.

"I wonder what she wants?"

"Who knows? Yin, you and Ty have any idea?"

"_I think she wants her element to play with. Sen, try making a small fire for her._"

Once Sen did, Embi jumped off her lap. She was waiting for something, we just couldn't place it at first.

"Sen, I think she wants you to throw it to her. You know, catch." Sen did, Embi caught it...but she didn't want to give it back. She layed on her back and just played with it, tossing it high in the air.

"Embi, you have to geive it back. I don't want you hurt. We have to go. Nara will be so mad if we don't get back."

"Embi, listen to Sen. You don't want to get her in trouble, do you?"

Embi understood the "trouble" part and quickly got up. But she kept playing with the little "fire ball". While she was wagging her tail, she kept it in the air.

"Lein, can you help me get it away from her. She's going to get hurt!"

"Sure. Come on, come here Em...HEY!"

I guess I got too close to Embi, the ball bounced off her tail and towards me. I quickly put up a water shield, but it wasn't fast enough. Half of the ball hit my left arm, just below the shoulder.

"Lein! Are you okay? Embi, that was very bad!"

"Sen don't yell at her. She didn't know anything. Ty kept hitting me with water bomb until she could control them." Embi was now behind Ty, scared that she was in more trouble than she thought. "Look at her. Sen, you need to be calm with her. I brought some bandages with me, so don't worry!"

"Fine. Embi, stay with Ty while we walk back. And no fire until than!"

As we walked back, my arm was starting to hurt more and more. If that was just HALF of a little fire ball, I'd hate to know how much pain the other guy went through before. Afterall, Nara said he's never really move again, much less fight!


	25. Match Up

CHAPTER 25 – MATCH UP

When we all got to our dorms, I made Sen promise me no dragon training without me. But, however, she somehow got around our agreement, and was able to practice in her dorm.

"Fine Lein. But why would you make me promise something like that?"

"For one, I don't need another heart attack when something suddenly jumps on me."

"Alright. I'll keep her in my dorm."

"Second, I really don't think you can handle all that energy without me or Ty to help you." I pointed to Embi as she was running in circles around the two of us.

"I get it."

"And third, I don't need a completely worried brother on top of us 24/7 during training!"

"...fine, I give up. No training without you or Ty. And I can only summon Embi in my room and that's it. Happy?"

"Yes."

"One question though."

"What is it? I thought you understood."

"I do about Embi. But not why Baki is running towards us." She pointed over my shoulder to a very tired, yet still running, Baki.

"Lein! Sen! Wait, I have to tell you something important!"

We waited for what seemed like hours for him to get over here. We just didn't understand why he was running when his dorm was just ten feet away from ours.

"Lein, Sen. I have...some info...on the...Round 2..."

"What is it Baki? I've been training since we got here, tell me!"

"...it's...it's tomarrow." With that he fainted...right in front of us!

"Lein, you keep an eye on him, I'll go get my brother."

"Kay. Come on Baki, wake up." I was shaking his shoulder gently, from the looks of it, he'd been traing too. It was then that I heard Nara screaming.

"Sen! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did your dragon get loose? Where's Lein? Is she okay?" I shook my head sighing. I don't know how Sen put up with her brother, but he ws very protective. I'd hate to see it when Sen got a boyfriend. Nara'll have a beeper on her and track them!

Nara came up to us and helped Baki into his dorm. Turns out, just like me and Sen, they have copies of each other's keys. After putting Baki in his dorm, he explained to us what Round two was about.

"Kay, thanks Nara. Come on Sen, let's go get some sleep."

"Right, thanks bro."

"Night you two...four...six? How many of you are there?"

"Six, but the other four are asleep. So, now it's just us two. You really should pay more attention Nara."

* * *

As I closed my door, I thought about what Nara had said. There was so much that was different.

They were hving what was called a "Match Up". We could pick our partners if we wanted to, but they had to be from the other village. Fire had to partner with water. Baki and Nara already signed themselves together. They also knew we'd pick each other, so they put our names together too.

The problem was, we had to come up with a trick that we could do together, using both of our skills. The easy part was picking what to use. Since we've been working with Ty and Embi for a while now, we decided to use them in the trick.

The other problem, and the biggest, was with Embi. The most amount of people she's seen are around four. How in the world are we going to get her to perform in front of two villages?! Well, we both know that as long as Ty is there, she won't run away. We learned that Embi won't go anywhere alone, she's too scared. Mostly, if you find Ty, you'll always find Embi not far behind her!


	26. Healing Waters

**Sorry I took a while on this. I know it's really short, so sorry. But after Thursday, I should have the next chapter up!**

* * *

Well, after almost no sleep, Sen and I were ready. We told Ty and Embi to be ready when the summoning happened. We also told Yin and Yang to keep an eye on both of them till then. Embi was still getting used to figuring out that Yin and Yang were different.Yang was always relaxed and took a nap when she could. Yin, on the other hand, was always ready for the day. They both, thankfully, were serious when it came to battle.

I was just straightining up when I herd something against my door. I sounded like something FELL on it. I surprised me so much that I fell backwards from the shock. And on my bad arm too. I couldn't really blam Embi for what happened,but...it really, really hurt then and there. When I tried to grab something to keep me up before falling, my arm landed in my mini fountain.

Sen finally heard the crash in my room, so she came in.

"Embi, look what happened! Lein are you alright? That's the shoulder that got hurt."

"Sen, I'm fine. Actually, I feel a lot better now. Wonder what...what the the?!"

Sen and I look at my brunt mark...

that was slowly vanishing.

"Lein, your shoulder...it's glowing...and healing."

"_I see Lein has found anothe gift of her water._"

"**_I guess. Water is the defense._**"

"_And fire is the offense._"

"Sen, they make perfect sense! That's what this whole Match Up thing is about!"

"Right! Come on, we've got to go tell Baki and Nara about it! Thanks you two."

"_No problem._"

"**_Sorry we spilled it out._**"

"_...but it was taking you forever to figure it out!_"

"Come o Lein, let's go!"

"Yin, Yang. Remember, keep an eye on Ty and Embi until we summon them."

"_Right. Ty, come here._"

"**_Easier said then done with Embi._**"

* * *

Sen and I finally got to the areana just ten minutes before Round Two was about to begin. To my surprise, someone came out and started to announce the rules. That person was some one that I remember very clearly... 

...Akeai.

"Attension everyone! Round Two will begin very shortly, so please, take this time to adjust any last minute things. Please pair up with your partner and try to stay there so we are able to count the groups."

Everyone heard that, it was what she said after that almost no one heard but me that shocked me entirely.

"That is...the ones that still agreed to stay."

* * *

"Sen, did you heard that? What Akeai said?" 

"Akeai? Who's that? And what did she say?"

"Akeai is the the one I was talking about before. She told me about the Gardi and everything."

"Oh...that's her. Ok. Is she hosting the tournament from now on?"

"I guess. Come on, let's get ready."

* * *

Nara and Baki came shortly after. 

"How...how in the world do you always get here before us?"

"Come on Baki. I know this village as much as you. It's just about timing...and not sleeping in as much!"

"Fine. Hey, where's Sen and Nara go?"

"Oh no...let's find them before we're all disqualified!"

We finally found Nara and Sen in the hallway talking. Who would do that...LAST MINUTE!?

"Nara, Nara I get it. But please, I might be you're little sister...but I'm not helpless!"

"Sen, listen to me. You don't know what anyone could pull here."

I knew I was going to regret it, but...

"Hey Nara, I need my partner now for the tournament!"

"Lein, how long were you here? Sen and I were just talking."

"Oh, I know. But...I sort-of need her for now...and don't worry."

"Don't worry? I'm her big brother, of course I worry!"

I bit my lip.

"Nara, can I talk to you for a minute? In private about this, please? Sen, you and Baki go tell everyone we'll be there in a minute."

"Kay."

* * *

"What is so important that you wanted to talk to me in private about?" 

"Nara, I know you're her big brother and all, and that you should can. But...I think you care for her...alittle too much."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You look like you care about her...like something else would."

"And what would this 'something else' be?"

"Well, if I tell you...you have to promise not to scream."

"Why would it...never mind, fine. I wouldn't scream no matter what you tell me."

"A..." gulp

"...boyfriend."

Yup, that did it! He looked like he'd seen a ghost...or a dozen.

"A...a...a what?" His voice was barley a whisper, but I heard it.

"Yeah, if fact...I've heard a lot of people saying that you make one cute couple. Now, come on Nara. Baki still needs you to get pass this round!"

"But...I...Sen...sibs...?"

"Yes, yes, you finally understand. Thank goodness. Now, don't worry about a thing. I love Sen like a sister so, of course, she's in the best hands you could place her! Bye now."

"Um..."

"Oh, and before I forget. Don't every mention the words 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend' around Baki. He'll faint from shock."

"Yeah...sure...bye."

* * *

"Lein! What did you do to my brother? He looks the same and all. But, the way he talks to me...what happened!?" 

"Don't worry Sen. He trusts me with you for now, so there fore, he doesn't need to worry. Get it?"

"You lost me at 'he trusts me', explain that."

"I will...but it's a long explination, so it'll have to wait."

"Fine, right after the tournament. And don't leave anything out. I don't want this to be a 'one-time' thing."


	27. Round Two

CHAPTER 27 - ROUND TWO

"Lein, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing much Baki. Just a little talk with him."

"But what did you say? I don't know if he'll be able to concentrate for the tournament."

"Relax. He'll tell you if he wants to."

"Just please, talk to him again. Please. Knock some sense in him, just a little?"

"Fine. But keep Sen busy. The thing should start any minute now!"

"Kay. Hey, Sen! Could you come here a minute?"

Sen looked at Baki for a minute, then slowly agreed.

"Kay. What do you want?"

"Um…I need some help finding a scroll."

"Oh, alright. Just as long as we get back in time!"

With that, Nara led Sen to the other end of the hall and turned the corner.

I took this as my moment, who knows how long Baki can lie to her?

I slowly walked over to Nara, wondering what his reaction by now was.

"Nara, you okay?"

"Yeah, still in shock, but yeah."

"Maybe that wasn't the best way to put it. Maybe…you'd like a different version."

"That would be better."

"Okay, maybe…how's this? Since I'm Sen's best friend, that means I care about her a lot, right?"

"Yeah. That makes sense. In fact, you're the only one that seems to knock sense into her!"

"Watch it, or I'll tell her you said that! You want to get Sen mad right now? Besides, that's my best friend you're talking about. And me!"

"Right. Bad idea."

"Okay, so do you trust me. I'd never let any harm come to Sen, but at least she has some 'freedom' with me too. You take things so seriously with her, she hardly gets away just to calm down."

"Run that last part be me again. Since when does Sen 'calm down', ever?"

"If I hadn't shown up in Sen's life, and she kept bottling up her energy, how long do you think it would have lasted until she popped?"

"…Good point. Guess I owe you there."

"That's what I wanted to hear. You owe me, so pay me back with trust."

"I…I don't know, maybe."

"Thanks Nara."

To show my gratitude, I gave him a friendly hug. I give them to Baki all the time, but, something was different with Nara. Unlike Baki, who usually hugged my back, Nara stiffened his entire body.

"Nara?" I didn't see his face, but his voice made me worry.

"L…Lein? Could…could you, um…I…let go?"

"Nara, what's…"

Then I saw it. He was blushing! Nara had probably never hugged any girl other the Sen before. So hugging a friend was completely new to him!

"You know…you're lucking Sen's not around."

"Why…why's that?"

"She could completely black-mail you with that huge blush of yours. You're rivaling a tomato here."

"R…really?" That just made it worst! It was so funny, it was hard to laugh in fear that Sen might hear.

When Baki and Sen came back, it was a very funny sight to see.

"Baki, I can't believe you had it on you the entire time! You made us search half of the entire building! Never ask me to help you look for something again! Ask Nara! Lein, Baki's loses appear in the strangest places, you know that?!"

"Sen, I've got some things to tell you."

"Huh? What is it Nara? And…why are you red in the face, sick?"

"Uh, no. One, Nara never loses things unless they happen to be in obvious places, as we've both found out the hard way. Two…I can't believe I'm doing this…but…"

"But what?"

"I'm leaving you with Lein…as long as you stay with her!"

Sen looked shocked to say the least. She finally heard what she had always wished Nara to say. She just expected to know how it happened, not for it to be a surprise.

"Wha...how…when…Lein?"

"Yes?"

"What did you do to him?

"I…absolutely have no idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As our two teams walked separate ways, I thought about what Nara had said. I had only asked him for the trust with Sen during the tournament, not forever. Though, I wasn't complaining, neither was Sen.

"Lein, you know I'm going to stick to you like glue now, don't you?"

"Yeah. You can if you want to, but I would like privacy at some times."

"You know I was just joking. Can't take a little one?"

"I can, just thought of trying to make it funnier."

Sen looked down for a moment, like she was lost in thought. I thought it best to leave her alone for a minute. When I realized she had stopped her tracked, I just looked at her.

"What did you do?"

"What?"

"What did you do…to make Nara say that? To have him give you his complete trust?"

"I don't…"

"Don't say that you don't know. Lein, you said or did something to make him do that. Either it was purposely or you didn't mean to, but you did! Never, in my entire lifetime, was able to make him say those words. But we're out in the forest, just weeks later, you can make him do that."

"I just talked to him about me caring about you like a best friend. How you're like a sister to me."

"That might have done it since you've got his entire attention."

"Huh?" Now that caught my attention!

"From the first time we met, all he thinks about is you. He might not say it out load, but I can tell by the way he looks at you when you don't notice! He's worried about you as much as me. You've actually become his greatest weakness!""How is that?"

"Because, I can use you against him. A few days ago, want to know how I got rid of him?"

"I'm not sure right now. But…by the look on your face, it's funny."

"Yeah. Anyway, I told him that you need help just around the corner of a random hallway…"

-FLASHBACK-

Nara was being his usual self, being extremely protective of his sister.

"Come on Sen. I'm training you. I don't want you around anyone else."

"But…but Lein's probably way past this level. Nara, this is baby stuff."

"No, it's basic training. Come on, just a few more…"

"Nara, you've been saying that ever since I said I wanted to train this morning. It's pass noon! If you're not going to train me right, then I'll go inside!"

"Sen, wait."

'I need to get away from here. But how? Wait…that just might work. I wonder if he'll really fall for it?'

"Hey Nara! Come here!"

"What is it Sen, what's wrong?"

"Lein needs your help over there. Just around that corner."

Nara looked as if he was struggling with something. In truth, he was. It was between staying with Sen and taking care of her, or helping Lein right at the moment! For an entire minute, he stood still, not knowing what to do.

"Nara?"

"What does Lein need help with?" 'If it's something easy, then I'll stay with Sen. But what if…"

"…Uh, not sure. She just said to get Baki or you to help her. When I told her you were with me, she said to you right away."

"Well then…I…you'll stay here?"

"I won't leave here."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Lein?"

"I can't believe he fell for that. Oh well, he never said where 'here' was anyway. So I think I'll go this way. Far away from him. I wonder where Lein really is?"

-END FLASHBACK-

"Wow. I can't believe he fell for it."

"Me either. For a second, I actually thought he was fooling around. That is until he starting calling out your name, telling you he was there to help."

"No that's just scary. But hey, there's a few bright sides to this!"

"Really, how many?"

"Well, one, he's trusting you with me. Two, he's splitting protective side for you and me. And three, you don't have to worry about him anymore because we can use it to get rid of him!"

"Yes! I'm finally free!!!"

"Not too loud Sen, don't want to get too much attention.""From where? We're in a forest, I don't see many people out here."

"Yes, but living in the forest has helped my village with our senses. We've trained our ears to listen extremely closely to the forest. Seeing how close we are to the village, I bet a quarter of it's percentage heard you!"

"Oh, sorry. Didn't mean that."

"It's okay. Hey, ready to win the tournament?"

"Sure!"

"Best of luck!""You'll need it."

"Hey!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sen and I got to the entrance of the tower, we saw a few people coming out. They looked a lot like the people competing in the tournament. As they were coming out, I could here one pair talking about the four of us. They were from Sen's village, so they didn't know we had good hearing at all.

-FIRE PAIR CONVERSATION-

"I can't believe it. Outdone by a pair of kids!""Don't feel bad. Remember, we can still place bets."

"But still. Who'll win between this? You saw how Sen Riku was good friends with that water girl."

"She'll be tough to beat."

"Sen?""No, that other girl. Sen's friend.""Why?"

"Haven't you heard what that girl's last name is?""No, what?""Kiza. That's right.""But I thought the rumor was that the entire family was attacked. After all, they're the reason the village was attack all those years ago. Because they were so powerful?"

"Right. The Lord Elder had some sort-of relation to that girl's mother apparently, but it's unknown if it's blood or just friendly.""Maybe they'll end in a tie."

"Yeah, but I don't think that the Kiza girl will show us her best."

"Why?"

"The Kiza's have always been know to never show their best and greatest until they're fighting to save something. If she's just fighting in a tournament, it doesn't count. Things have to be put to extreme measures for it to happen.""How do you know so much about this family?""Because I've once seen that girl's mother fight before. About eighteen years ago. She just married to some guy, never knew who, and said she was settling down to have a family. Girl looks just like her.""How did you know her eighteen years ago. You're what, twenty-eight?"

"I was nine going on ten when I first met her."

"So how…"

"She helped save my family from being attacked by people from the Shadows. When we all thought she couldn't pull anymore strength, she did the impossible. Her entire body glowed with a sky blue color, and she was stronger than ever. This power comes at a cost though. Once she'd finished chasing them far enough away, she collapsed right then and there once the power left her. She was out cold for almost a week. The husband, still can't remember the guy's name, he called a few times making sure she was okay. Even sent her letters and all. Weird thing is, when she had collapsed, she didn't have a scratch on her!"

"Wow, I wonder if Sen can go up against that?""Nope, not without the right training. She's lucking she's friends with her though. I hate to be anyone who would dare hurt a Kiza's friend!"

-END OF FIRE PAIR CONVERSATION-

I took in what I heard and tried to understand what it meant. I tries to find a way around one of the answers that came into my head, but there was no way to avoid it. I couldn't fight Sen with all my heart even if I tried, I just couldn't hurt her.

"Lein, come on. Let's go check it out!""Right."

"You okay?"

"Huh, oh yeah. Just spaced out for a minute there."

"Oh, okay."

When we got to the center of the tower arena, where most of the passes were to meet, we were in for a shock. Where there was supposed to be about fifty pairs from each village, making one hundred people, there was only about sixty people there. I guess everyone else was up in the stands.

"Wow, what happened?"

"Don't know, but maybe they got scared and quit?"

"Not sure. But they should be. After all, look at us two!""Sen, we're two sixteen-year old girls."

"Yeah, but they saw us at Round One, didn't they?"

"Guess so."

"Hey, look! Here comes Baki and Nara. Maybe they can explain something."

Nara was first to come up to us.

"Nara what's going on?"

"Well, from what Baki and I have seen and heard, it's about partnering up."

"Why is that a problem? Lein and I work fine together."

"You're not the problem, and neither are we. It's everyone else. They keep saying they'd rather quit then work together.""Why can't they 'eye to eye', like Sen and I?"

"Great, my partner's rhyming. What now Baki?"

"The four of us are all signed in. The guys in charge were in relief that they didn't get any arguing about us though. Guess they heard too much of it today already."

"Before you came in here, how many did you think would be here?"

"Nara, Lein and I thought there was going to be about two hundred."

"How many do you see now?"

"What do you think Lein, fifty or sixty? Lein?"

"Including us, there's sixty-four here. Thirty-two pairs out of one hundred. What a drop."

"Lein, how do you know that? Baki and I have been here longer, yet we don't know the amount."

"Look in the stands. Recognize the faces. I just took two hundred and subtracted the ones in the seats. I came to a total of sixty-five, but that's impossible since you need pairs."

"Lein, you're my partner. Why didn't you tell me you could memorize faces and do math so quickly?!"

"Because she was made fun of for it. When we were in school a few years ago, she was always the smartest."

"Oh, thanks Baki. So, sixty-four?"

"Looks like it, partner."

"Girls, Baki, if you're done."

"What?"

"There's more to it. Since there's sixty-four as Lein's said, there'll be cut into fights, then matches."

"Fights and matches?"

"Yes. The fights will go from the sixty-four, down to thirty-two, then finally down to sixteen. After that, then the matches will happen."

"Wait a minute Nara. Girls, if the fights get too long into the day, they said the matches will be known as Round Three or something. Didn't they Nara?"

"Yes, but that's only if it runs too long or we are too exhausted."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait just one minute. You mean to tell me and Lein that it'll go down to SIXTEEN?!"

"Yes Sen, please keep your voice down."

"Nara, how can you be so calm. It's going down to such a small number. And because of people quitting, chances of just anyone passing is gone. Everyone by now knows that Lein and I are the strongest and best group. They've seen us during Round One. Imagine what they think of us together?!"

"We won't be together for long."

"Huh, what do you mean Lein?"

"I mean, that with only sixteen, the matches with be, without a doubt, solitary ones."

"Lein…are you sure?"

"Yes, that means, since we're the best…"

"We'll be fighting each other?"

All I could do was nod. The idea of me fighting Sen was so bad. What if I hurt her? What if she didn't want to fight me at all? Then it occurred to me, the real reason of Round Two. They wanted to see us work together, and to our advantage, learn information. We knew enough already seeing as how we were friends.

"Hey what umber are you girls anyway? Baki and I are Twelve."

"Seventeen."

"Good luck."

"Thanks Nara."

"Guys, come on! Let's go!"

"You heard Baki. Sen, let's go. Good luck Nara."

"You too Lein."

With that, the three of us headed towards Baki towards the arena to wait until it was there turn to compete.


	28. Splash Bomb

CHAPTER 28

SPLASH BOMB

"Look Lein, they're starting! Ohh, I wonder how they'll do!" Obviously, Sen was hyper and very excited for this match…

Baki headed to the far left of the end of the arena, the eastern side, while Nara headed towards the opposite end. While Nara headed that way, both Sen and I noticed that he moved deeper and deeper into the shadows that the sun cast over the wall.

Suddenly, Baki, raises his hand to gain everyone's attention. "Excuse me?" He soon was able to gain everyone's attention quickly. "In advance, we would like to apologize to anyone to gets wet. We're sorry for the inconvenience."

Well, that sure got everyone's attention. Both me and Sen were both confused, yet excited to see what will happen with these two.

After Baki's announcement, Nara soon got to work. He began to set each tree and bush on the western side of the arena on fire. Soon, the shadows that were there, began to vanish, becoming illuminated by the fire. Controlled, yet flicking with a sense of being untamed. From a small flame in each branch, it soon became larger and larger.

All the while, Baki was creating a water bomb, just like the one I had sent up into the air the night we thought we lost Sen. It started out small, but it soon gradually became larger. In fact, it seemed that the pace of the fire and the water bomb's growth was timed, almost the same.

Nara then soon brought the fire from the trees and branches to create what seemed like a bowl, just not even around the edge. Jagged, rough, untamed, yet still wonderfully beautiful within his control. It's base seemed rest just above the walls that created the barrier between the arena and the village. Baki's water bomb seemed to have reached the size that he wanted. If you looked at it the right way, it would seem that the bomb would perfectly fit inside Nara's fire "bowl." While the bowl seemed to stay in place, the bomb seemed to rise in the air, growing higher and higher in elevation.

Everyone in the stands was wondering what would happen, anticipating it. Waiting for the collision that we knew was to come. Slowly, I placed a barrier around myself and Sen. Baki had said something about getting wet, and I'm sure we don't want a second shower! Sen seemed to understand what I was doing because she didn't question it, just continued watching Baki and Nara.

Baki's hands, that had been moving slightly upward to control the bomb, suddenly dropped. As did the bomb, even faster as soon as he broke the control. The center of the bowl came up to create a point, even higher than the rims. The bomb collided onto the spike from the bowl, and water shot everywhere. A majority of the water still came crashing down onto the bowl, putting it out. However, Baki was right, because a good percentage of the water from the bomb landed in the arena, on them, or in the stands. Many people were soaked, head to toe, it was funny to see adults throwing fits about getting their hair or clothes wet!

Once they heard the complaints, Baki and Nara knew they pulled their trick off. They begun bowing and waving to the crowd. While everyone was distracted, I was able to hear what they said, even from this far away.

"I can't believe we did it Nara!"

"Believe it. We actually did something worth it."

"No, I mean doing something that should get us in trouble, yet we're getting praise!"

"…uh…hey you're right! Alright, Take that you old cranky adults!"

The last part was whispered so the proctor wouldn't hear, seeing as he was also wet not expecting the "attack." Soon, he called them off, and wished them good luck in the next round. Sen and I were able to sneak away and great them by the doors for the entry.

"Nara, Baki! I can't believe you did that! It was soo awesome, and cool. You got to teach me and Lein that! And that bowl was unbelievable, than automatically with the point in the center. Wouldn't you agree Lein?"

"I would. It was amazing how you two were able to work together at the same pace. How many times did you rehearse it? It was perfect…"

"Not long. Just the past week, after you starting training Sen. Me and Baki just used what we could do, and put them together. It was easy to get the idea down and the form of it. What took forever is the timing, like you said."

Baki stayed quiet, watching something on the other end of the arena. I turned to him, wondering what got him so interested.

"Baki?"

"Lein, look whose over there." He pointed to the far end, in the corner.

"Who are you…Seth!"

I couldn't believe it, she was watching me, just waiting for me to mess up and reveal Yin in some way for her to see. Her group of other girls were there too, also watching, but at least talking to each other. She was just…staring at me. It kind of scared me, to know that that possibly of failure was being looked forward to.

"Lein?" Sen was trying to get my attention, she finally did.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong? Anyway, Nara here is saying that he beat us with a performance score. I told him no chance! Anyway, we didn't even go yet, so how would he know?"

"I don't know Sen. I don't know what going through his head if he thinks he can beat us!"

Even as I said that, I still thought of Seth, her watching me in the match would make me nervous, and in turn, Ty would sense it and become nervous himself.

As we walked back to our seats, I heard some girls talking.

"Did you see him?"

"Yeah, he's so cute!"

"I can't believe that he was so powerful this whole time."

"Well don't bother trying to get him for yourself. Lein Kiza is his favorite friend and who he always hangs out with, or that fire boy. You'll never get him for yourself…"

As we walked farther away, the voices became quieter, and smaller. It became harder to hear them, but I think I heard enough. 'So, Baki's got a fan girl group. Cute. He needs someone who loves him. And me? I'm like a sister to him. Then again, the only people who know the emotional relationship between us is only known to those who we trust enough to even know about the real us.'

The four of us sat down and soon waited for the pair to finish. Only a few till mine and Sen's act. Let's hope everyone likes it!


	29. Ty and Embi's Swirl

CHAPTER 29

TY AND EMBI'S SWIRL

I was about to break Baki and Sen up from their arguing, but Nara soon stopped me.

"Never get in Sen's way when she's like this. She won't let this go, and now she'll be more determined to stay in control to do better."

"But remember, you got in her way once. When she and I were going to start a sparring match?"

Nara just looked at me, and then hung his head in defeat, knowing he lost both battles at once. "I know when beaten. At least I know I can count on you with a level head to win." This was scary, I think he might have been hanging around Baki too long. Now I had two boys that could sound soo funny, yet entirely serious at the same time!

"Wait, Nara, I think I might know how to separate them."

"How? You better not throw cold water between them. Baki's told me most of your tricks."

"No, that would be too obvious. I mean this."

I lifted my hand over my water sac, then flicked my wrist over to Baki and Sen. I had decided to slowly warm the water in the air, as well as what reserves I had in my sac to make the environment more comfortable, almost relaxing. I soon enough worked, because their tempers soon went down to a minimal. That is, until Sen realized how precious time really is.

"Oh my gosh, Lein! We must be next by now!"

Luckily, because we were only five minutes from the gate, we were able to see that the giant board reading the contestant numbers stated "Sixteen – Iira Moku (Water) and Tenko Sinran (Fire)." This meant we were indeed next up on the arena field! As soon as the two ended their techniques, the proctor called out, "Thank you, you two. Next up, Number Seventeen! Lein Kiza of the Water Village, and Sen Riku of the Fire Village! Please come forward!" As soon as we were sure we were both ready, we nodded to each other, waved to Baki and Nara, and started walking to the gate.

Sen and I had rehearsed the style in our own free time, however, the only problem was, there were few times we actually practiced together! We had just gotten to the center of the arena when we could hear Baki and Nara screaming encouragements from our previous seats.

"Well, it seems my brother has good common sense to get a good seat."

"Hey, they have good taste! But Sen, we have to concentrate hard for this one."  
"Right."

Sen started to walk into the same spot as where Baki once stood, while I headed into the shadows of the arena. I could hear Sen counting down from ten by the seconds, so that we both knew when and where to be sync. "…Two, One!" At that second, we both did our summonings. Not even a second in between, both Ty and Embi were right in the center, staring straight at each other.

"Now!"

Ty began to turn her body and shoot a water attack at me, while Embi did the same towards Sen. As the two dragons landed from their turns, their tails lapped over each other to look like the Yin-Yang symbol, except with water and fire. Surprisingly there was no steam from the contact of the two elements. As the attacks came towards us, we stretched our hands to the full arm's length to control and guide the attacks. We each, in a sense, pulled the attack behind us, to wrap around, and then back to the center, just above the dragons. Except, instead of hitting each other head-on, they seemed to find a center point and twirl around each other in loops. This was similar to a DNA strand, with no contact of the elements, just the way we wanted it. About 20 feet in the air, the two points at the ends collided. At the same time of the collision, Ty and Embi both shot an attack together straight up above them towards the collision.

While this happened, both Sen and I were controlling how the attack would take effect and to make sure the audience wasn't harmed, there was fire and really hot water just above their heads! As the combined attack from Ty and Embi came in contact with the collision, this soon created something even we didn't expect. On top of where the collision originally was, a "bowl" of mixed water and fire shaped and seemed to be pulled up towards the sky. Just below it, a second "bowl", just upside down, created the same effect. The second bowl seemed to rain down the water and fire streams, but as they neared the ground, the two streams connected and steamed out creating a warm mist inside the arena.

We then took our bows while waving to the crowd. Both Ty and Embi were running around, always looking up when they received praise, either for the attack and its power, or just because they were cute! Everyone was cheering, with the exception of a select few. Seth did not look happy that the performace went well, and strangly the elders did not looked pleased with our show of power and control, if anything, they were squinting and then whispering to each other, pointing at us.

"Well, well. Thank you girls, for that fabulous performance!"  
"Ak…um, I mean Lord Elder, thank you. We worked hard on it together."

"It shows. Why don't you make it back to your seats now. You two, oh I mean four, passed this section of the tournament with flying colors, and I hope to see even more of an astonishment on the next part. Good luck."

I was embarrassed that I almost screwed up and called the Lord Elder by her first name. Especially now that I was being watched. Sen just looked between the two of us, and also said her thanks to Akeai, and we both called to Ty and Embi. They looked like they were having too much fun, just running around and chasing each other. Once we got their attention, they came running over to us, running around our feet. However, as soon as we got near the gates, they both jumped on our shoulders, and curled around to look almost like scarves. It seemed they don't like big crowds all that much!


	30. Skipping Ahead

CHAPTER 30

SKIPPING AHEAD

Before we even got to our seats, Nara and Baki both ran up to us.

"You, when did you, wait, how did you…"  
"What Nara is trying to ask, is when and how did you find time together to train for all that?"

"We learned how to do it after I learned how to summon Embi. Then Lein and Ty helped to teach us what we could do."  
"Yin originally helped Ty because both are elemental beings, the only difference being that Yin is a fox and obviously, Ty is a dragon. However, they are both similar in the attacks and effects, and mostly size. Yin and Yang will continue growing until they reach their full height. Depending on how much power we put into the summoning will determine Ty or Embi's original size to start with. By adjusting how much power is available to them, they adjust their height as well as we can."

"With all of Lein's teachings and lots of training, Yang and Embi started to help each other just fine with the attacks. In fact, Embi learned then a lot quicker than we thought!"

"Sen, you forget. We never really trained together to perfect the technique. We practiced on our own with the style and form, but we never train together."

"Wait, so how did you two perfect that technique?"

"Well, we sat down the one time and planned it out on paper and in our heads. But that's mostly it."  
"That is soo unfair! Baki and I trained together every day, day in and day out, while you two were just by yourselves, and this was your practice trial?"  
"Yeah, Nara's right. How did you all pull it off perfectly?"

"Well, I guess we were just in sync, weren't we Lein? Come on, let's go see our so-called competition after our amazing show!"

"Well, no offense Lein, Sen, but you might not have any competition after that show."  
"What's that supposed to mean Nara? Do you think that we weren't good enough?"

"No, what I mean is just the opposite. The others all saw you guys, and I think they're scared to death of might happen to them in the challenge stage of the tournament!"  
"You know what girls? If that was just the performance, I would hate to be your opponent during the actual physical challenge."

I thought about that for a moment. That performance could have only been done by a high advanced elder, yet two sixteen-year-old girls just pulled it off, perfectly in sync. This would raise some questions, and I wouldn't be able to hide behind just "beginner's luck" or my "natural talent from my parents" that I usually told people. They would begin to ask questions about Ty and Embi and how both myself and Sen were able to form, control, and work with them in such an accepting way. Maybe we didn't think this through completely. My thoughts them turned to Seth and the rest of her friends, and her jealousy of not knowing everything. She was always trying to find out something, it wouldn't surprise me if the elders ordered her to spy on me after this.

As we walked towards our seats that we had saved earlier, we were given these odd stares the entire way. I had even seen two of my classmates that at one point stood up for me against Seth pointing at me and Baki. You could say I eavesdropped on them, if only because they were talking about me.

"I can't believe it. Who would have thought? I meant, Baki, sure, everyone knew he is good, great even sometimes."

"But Lein. The same Lein from our class that we've known for how many years? The whole time we've known her, she could barely control a puddle of water. Now, she's summoning, attacking twice, keeping her focus, and she still has all that energy left over? Someone must be training her!"

"You're right, after all, if she had been like this all along, she would have brought Seth down a peg or two by now."

"Hey, did you notice Lein earlier?"

"What? When she was working with that other girl from the fire village?"  
"No I mean when she was with the elder. Lein knew her by name, almost like they knew each other from before."

"You're right. The elder must be her trainer!"  
"No, I'm thinking we don't know the real Lein Kiza at all. We only have "Grand Elders," yet Lein called her "Lord Elder." They not only knew each other, but Lein showed that she personally knew this elder."

Speaking of which, Akeai stepped into the middle of the arena. As she raised her hand, everyone become silent without her having to say anything.

"Well, thank you all for your wonderful show of companionship with our fellow fire villagers, as well as showing you're knowledge of your village techniques. Now onto the winners of Round Two, Our Challenger Round. With so many disqualifications, for their own reasons, we are left with only eight remaining contestants. Because of this, we are skipping ahead to Round Five. This brings up straight to high end, competitive challenge matches. Now, if you will all look at the board."

As she said this, eight names appeared on the screen above the wall to the west of the arena. As the pictures and names shuffled so quickly, it was hard to make out anyone's identity. You couldn't tell when or where they would end. And when they did, I was glad. All four of us were separate, and wasn't going to face each other this round. We would have to wait until we faced one our friends at the other side of the arena. Akeai must have done that on purpose or so I thought.


End file.
